


Controlled Love 2

by BelieveThinkDreamLarry



Series: Controlled Love [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Smut, Top Harry, don't know what else to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveThinkDreamLarry/pseuds/BelieveThinkDreamLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past might have hurt you<br/> Yes you can run away from your past.<br/>But what if the past decides to come back?<br/>Do you keep running away from it?<br/>Or do you stay and face the demons that broke you. <br/>Do you try to mend what's broken?<br/>Or do you leave it unfixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue. will update soon xx

**Louis' POV**

 

"Connor no! Don't put that in your mouth!" I scold my two year old son as he attempts to put one of Harper's crayons in his mouth.

 

He giggles as I take the crayon away from him and moves his attention to his blue toy truck in front of him. I smile fondly at him as I pick up the rest of Harper's crayons that were left scattered on the floor.

 

Right now, Harper is in the kitchen helping Harry with cooking supper. It's quite cute that they share a bond over cooking and it's really cute to see the way her face lights up when Harry asks her for a hand in the kitchen.

 

She is an exact image of him in the sense of her looks and the way she acts. The only trait of mine she has right now is my shortness, and a little bit of my sassy-ness.

 

Connor on the other hand is a balanced mix between us both. He's got my button nose and hair, and Harry's  heart shaped lips. Thankfully, he's got my blue eyes.

I pick up Connor and walk with him on my hip, towards the kitchen where some amazing smells are wafting through the house. When I enter the kitchen, I see Harry helping Harper cut up some peppers.

 

"Dada look, Papa's letting me cut the peppers! He never let's me cut anything!" She says excitedly and Harry rolls his eyes fondly as he helps her cut the last of the peppers.

 

"And why's that?" Harry asks, helping Harper down from the chair she was standing on, since she was too short to reach the counter

.

" 'Cos knives can hurt you. They can make a hurts spot if it cuts you!" She exclaims and I smile at my adorable 5-almost 6 year old.

 

"That's right angel. So you should never play with sharp things without Papa and I there to help you , okay?" I say and she nods, going to stand beside Harry who puts the peppers into a frying pan.

 

"Dinner will be done in a few moments. Want me to feed Connor while I let the rice and chicken cook?" Harry asks and I shake my head,going over to peck him lightly on the lips.

 

"I got it babe." I say and he grins, slapping my bum as I walk away. I turn to glare at him. "Not in front of the kids, Harry!" I say and he playfully rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

"Later then ." he says darkly and I blush, exiting the kitchen with Connor in my arms, blushing crazily as Harry's chuckle resonates through the kitchen.

 

"Papa's a big meanie. Let's get some food in this little tummy of yours." I coo to Connor who claps his hands together. "Hungy, food in tum pease Ma." He says and my eyes widen.

 

It's the second time he refers to me as Ma and I'm worried that he might get use to calling me Ma. I mean I am a male, and having my son call me Ma is a bit confusing.

 

Harry finds it adorable though and says most babies know who their 'mother' is , and because I carried him,he sees me as his 'Ma'.

 

"I'm Dada, not Ma, sweety." I say and he shakes his head cutely and stares at me with a cute confused expression. "Me no haf Ma?" He babbles cutely and I smile at my son.

 

"No, you have Dada and Papa." I say and his nose scrunches. "You Ma!" He says , hitting his small fist on my chest, and I sigh, deciding to leave it at that knowing he is still too young to understand.

 

I remember when Harper was around this age and she use to call me 'Deda' all the time. It was extremely cute when she would try to say Dada. But she grew out of it and hopefully Connor will too

 

I sit Connor down on his high chair, and grab the bowl of mashed potatoes and peas which I put away from his earlier lunch, and spoon some of the mashed peas and potatoes and begin feeding him.  
  


He managed to eat the whole bowl. I praise my little man and pepper his face with kisses. He squeals in delight as I pick him up from the high chair and grab the empty bowl , and make my way to the kitchen .

 

Harry spots the empty bowl and comes over to Connor, blowing raspberries onto his chubby cheeks,making him squeal with laughter.

 

"Such a good boy. Papa's little good boy." He coos and I smile at him. Suddenly the doorbell goes ,interrupting the little moment they were having.

 

"Here take Connor, I'll get the door." I say and hand Harry Connor. I kiss Harper on the forehead as I go to see who's at the door.

 

It rings once more, so I walk a bit faster to see who it possibly is. I unlock the door and open it.

 

"Mum?!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kinda sucks

**Harry's POV**

 

"Papa, papa, papa !"

 

I'm awoken by the excited shouts coming from Harper. Louis groans beside me,and curls into my chest as Harper climbs onto our bed. I open my eyes and they are met with the green of my daughter's.

 

"Papa, guess what's today!" She squeals excitedly. I let out a huff but smile anyway. "What's today angel?" I ask her and her smile widens.

  
  


"Today I'm going to big school!" She says and my eyes widen. Shit. I forgot. "Lou, Lou. Sweetheart. We have to get up. It's Harper's first day of school!" I tell my husband frantically

 

He then shoots up from my chest and stares at the clock panicked. "Oh my God! It's my baby's first day of school and I forgot!" He says and climbs out our bed and grabs a robe to put over him.

 

"Honey, go brush your teeth and when you're done ,put on your clothes that I'm going to lay on your bed for you." He orders and Harper nods and scampers off to the bathroom.

 

"Shit Harry! We overslept. We have about an hour to get her ready!" He says panicked and I roll my eyes at my over dramatic husband.

 

"Relax Lou. We'll be done in time. Why don't you go get Harper ready while I see to Connor and make breakfast." I say climbing out the bed to give Louis a quick peck

 

"Yeah, yeah okay. It's just.... My baby is growing up so fast! It's her first day of school and I completely forgot." He says dejectedly, and I smile at him. "She'll always be our baby ,Lou. But she needs to grow sooner or later. Now come on. Let's get busy!" I say leading us out of our room

 

Harper exits the bathroom, and shows us her brushed teeth. "Look Dada, I brushed my teeth's!" She smiles and Louis looks fondly at our daughter .

 

"Good job buttercup. Let's get you dressed and Papa will make us some brekky to put in that tummy of yours." He says and scoops up our squealing daughter and takes her into her room .

 

I then make my way to Connor's room, and open the door to his room and see him wide awake , sitting up in his crib, gazing at the different pictures and painting of animals on his room wall.

 

"Hey buddy!" I say, drawing his attention to me. His eyes light up and he extends his arms, waiting for me to pick him up. I chuckle going to pick him up, and when I lift him up, my nose fills with a smell

 

"Looks like someone need to be changed!" I coo, and take him to the changing table.

 

After a clean diaper, I take him with me to the kitchen and set him in his chair."Stay put while Papa washes his hands and makes something to eat." I say and he babbles, as if to say okay.

 

"Ma, ma!" He starts shouting as I wash my hands by the sink. I grin at him as he continues to chant 'Ma'. Louis dislikes it when Connor refers to him as Ma, but I love it. I think it's damn adorable. He is the 'mother' anyway.

 

I grab the necessary ingredients to make French toast and heat up the pan. I gaze now and then to Connor who sits completely still in his chair as I make breakfast. He's a really quiet baby and I'm grateful for that since Harper was quite a hassle at this age.

 

After I made breakfast, Harper and Louis entered the kitchen. Harper had on her little uniform and her curls were tied into two side ponytails. My heart broke at the sight because it became reality that my little girl is no longer 'little'.

 

"Angel you look so smart." I say putting down a plate with two pieces of French toast for her. "Thank you Papa!" She says smiling widely as she begins eating.

 

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up." Louis says, standing beside me as he watches Harper eat . "I know how you feel Lou. She's going to be out of the house before you know it." I say and he whimpers. "Don't mention that to me," he says and goes over to Connor who is happily munching on the cut up pieces of French toast.

 

"You're still my little baby, right?" He says ,brushing Connors hair through his fingers. "Ma!" Is all Connor says and Louis sighs softly. "My little munchkin" Louis says and kisses Connor's hair softly.

 

"Right, buttercup. Are you done yet? Don't wanna be late for school do you?" He smiles sadly and Harper's eyes widen and she devours the last bit of her toast, before grabbing her backpack and stands at the door, waiting.

 

"Come here angel and give me a hug before you go to school and forget about your Papa " I say opening my arms and she runs into my arms engulfing me into a tight hug.

 

"Love you Papa" she says against my chest and I sigh softly and kiss her head. "Love you too angel. Be a good girl today okay?" I say and release her. "I will Papa, promise ." she says and I kiss her head lightly and look up to a teary eyed Louis who awaits for her at the door.

 

"Off you go. Have a good day okay angel?" I say and she nods running to the door. "Bye Papa, by Con-Con." She shouts and Connor babbles excitedly and Louis blows me a kiss before opening the door and walking out

 

I then turn my attention to Connor who stares at me with his blue eyes. "Don't you ever grow up. That's an order." I say to him and he just continues to stare at me before bursting into giggles as If I had said the most hilarious thing ever.

 

"Just me and you till Dada comes back." I say picking him up and walking upstairs to give him a bath.

 

"Ma! Ma!" He chants and I smile fondly at him .  
  


_______________

 

"I'm back!" I hear Louis shout downstairs as I just put Connor's last shoe on. I hear him come up the stairs and soon his head is peeking into the room. "Hey." He says softly as he enters the room.

 

"Hi sweetheart. How was she? Did she cry at all?" I ask and he shakes his head." Not at all. When we entered the school, she barely paid attention to me and ran off into her classroom. God I never wanted to cry so badly at that moment." He says and I chuckle at him , going to peck him on the lips, with Connor in my arms.

 

" I can't imagine how you'll be when Connor is going to have to start daycare when we have to go back to work." I say and he groans. "Stop. We'll worry about that when next week comes. For now, hand me my son so we can go and cuddle." He says making grabby hands at Connor, who immediately reaches for his 'Ma'.

 

"Come to Dada. Let's go cuddle a bit on the couch." He says and goes downstairs with Connor. I sigh and make my way to our room to go and take a shower.

 

Today has been quite eventful and it only started now.

 

 

**Louis' POV**

 

Harry and I spent today, cuddled on the couch with Connor watching movies, till Connor had fallen asleep. After I had put him down for a nap, I returned to the lounge where Harry was sat, with a bowl of crisps

 

I plopped down next to him and immediately snuggled into him and continued to watch the movie on the screen.

 

"I'm lost. What's happening right now?" I ask confused as I stare at the screen . "I'm lost as well. Should I change the channel?" He asks and I shake my head grabbing the remote from his grasp and switch the TV off, and take the bowl off his lap, and make move to straddle him.

 

"I think there's something better we could do ." I say and he smirks, grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him. "Mm, I think this would definitely be better. But we can't go too far since we have to pick Harper up in an hour." He says kissing up my neck.

 

"Then make this hour count."

 

________

 

After making out for 30 minutes, we had to stop because Connor started crying, so I had to peel myself off of Harry who groaned

 

"Might as well go and fetch Harper already." Harry says getting up. "Okay you can pick her up while I get Connor." I say, pecking him on the lips.

 

"I'll pick up something for dinner on my way back. Want anything specific?" He asks grabbing his keys. "Uhm..... I'm kinda in the mood for Thai." I say and he hums and gives me another peck.

 

"Be back soon." He says and walks out the door. Connor let's out another cry and I sigh, making my way upstairs.

 

__________

 

"And we painted with our fingers, and, and Mrs Duncan helped me with adding numbers and stuffs ."Harper blabs as we eat the Thai food Harry brought.

 

"I'm glad you had a nice day buttercup." I say, spooning some rice and feeding it to Connor. "School is so much fun Dada. I made a lot of friends too." She says and I smile at how she's glowing as she speaks.

 

"You should invite them over sometime." Harry says and Her eyes light up and she starts blabbing about sleepovers and tea parties while I clear up our empty plates.

 

"Bath time and then off to bed. Come on buttercup." I beckon Harper up from in front of the TV. "Okay!" She chirps and follows me upstairs.  
  
  


 

After her bath, I help her climb into bed once she's dressed and tuck her in her bed. "Sleep tight my little buttercup." I say softly and kiss her Head. "Night Dada." She says and closes her eyes.

 

After I make sure she's asleep, I exit her room and turn off the light. As I close the door, I see Harry coming from Connor's room. "Asleep?" I ask softly and he nods walking towards me

 

"Want to continue where we left off earlier?" He says darkly, arms circling my waist. "Mmm mind refreshing my mind Mr Styles?" I say lustfully and he smirks Before latching his lips onto mine.

 

I moan softly into his mouth as he pries my mouth open with his tongue and licks hotly into my moist mouth.

 

I stop myself from moaning out loudly as his hands grab my bum,kneading the skin gently. "Bed." I whisper as I pull away and he scoops me up by the back of my legs and carries me to our room.

 

He closes the door behind us, and makes way to the bed,dropping me down gently onto the bed ,making me squeak.

 

"We need to be quiet. Don't want the kids to wake up do we?" He says and begins taking off his shirt and pants. "N-no." I stutter as I take in his toned body. No matter how many times I've seen him naked, I get overwhelmed every time.

 

"I think you should get naked too." He says and stands in his glory, watching and waiting for me to undress as well. I sit up on the bed and start pulling off my sweater, his eyes never leaving my body.

 

I then remove my jeans,shimmying them off and tossing them on the floor. I see his eyes darken as he takes in my body. "Mm, you look fantastic baby. Pink looks really good on you." He says eyeing my pink laced bottom. "Only for you....... Daddy." I say and his eyes glow with lust.

 

"That's right baby. Only daddy gets to see you like this." He says and makes move to hover over me, hands roaming my body, as if getting to know it for the first time all over again.

 

"Turn over baby." He says and I immediately do what he asks. I lay flat on my stomach, and wait in anticipation. "Gonna take you. But I need to you to be good and stay quiet, alright?" He says, hands on my bum, removing the lace off of me.

 

"Such a nice bum. And it's all mine." He says slapping me, pleasure jolting through my body from the slight stinging sensation. "Oooh." I moan quietly, cock peeking in interest.

 

"Let daddy take care of you." He says and lifts me by my hips,my exposed ass in the air. I squirm as I feel hot breath at my entrance, and have to bite down on the sheets as his wet tongue licks across my hole.

 

"Taste so good Lou." He says and laps at my hole. My eyes flutter closed as I receive pleasure from his tongue. And all too soon, the pleasure is gone. I almost whine and instead keep quiet and wait for him to continue.

 

A bottle cap opening is heard and my cock jumps in excitement at what is about to happen next. A wet finger circles my hole, before a finger is inserted.

 

"God you feel so tight around my fingers baby." He groans and inserts another one, opening me up. "Harry please." I moan wanting to be filled with him.

 

"Are you on the pill?" he asks and I nod my head against the sheets. "Yes." I moan out as his fingers thrust deep inside me, before pulling out, leaving me aching .

 

"Love you." He says and my heart flutters. "Love you to- Aah!" I'm cut off as he thrusts into me till he bottoms out. "Fuck." He groans, hand on my hips as he begins pounding into me.

 

"Shit." I whine, fisting the sheets as his cock drags deliciously against my walls, filling me up each drag of his cock as he pounds mercilessly into me."Right there." I moan as he brushes my prostate and his hand covers my mouth, silencing me.

 

"I said to be quiet baby." He thrusts deeply, hitting my prostate dead on,making me groan into his hand. "God Lou, not gonna last long" He moans and I too, feel the heat pooling at my stomach.

 

"Shit, shit, fuck!" He groans and I feel him fill me with his come, filling me to the brim. "Shit baby." He says, continuing to fuck into me, trying to get me to my high. His hand still covers my mouth, and I'm glad for it, because I let out a louder than needed moan as I come undone onto the sheets below.

 

His thrusting slows down as we come down from our highs. He then comes to a halt pulling out slowly, making me hiss at the over sensitivity, And falling down, exhausted.

 

"We should change the sheets." He says, and I groan, rolling off the sheet, allowing Harry to roll the sheets off the bed , and going to put it in the laundry hamper.

 

He then returns with a wet cloth and wipes us both down , then climbing into the bed beside me.

 

"I love you." He murmurs into my hair and I smile tiredly. "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
**Louis' POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


"Honey eat your oatmeal. We're going to be late. I have to take your brother to daycare and Papa left already so hurry up buttercup." I say to Harper. Harry was called into an emergency meeting and I was left with having to get the kids ready. Right now, I'm waiting for Harper to eat finished while I put on Connor's shoes.

 

"I'm done Dada!" She exclaims' hopping down from the chair and showing me her empty bowl. I nod at her and she goes to put it in the sink. "Grab your backpack and get Connor's bag for me as well,please honey." I ask and she nods scurrying off to the get their bags.

 

 

"Here Dada. I got your bags too." She says and I thank the lord for blessing me with such a brilliant child. "Thank you buttercup. Ready to go?" I ask and she nods. I grab my bag from her, along with Connor's and grab my keys, wallet and phone off the counter and exit the house.  
  


_____________  
  


"Bye Dada." Harper waves before entering the school. I wave back and start the ignition and drive off to Connor's daycare which is a few blocks away from my school, so it's very convenient for me. "How you doing little man?" I ask, glancing to Connor who is sat in his car seat, playing with his plush frog.

 

 

"Ma, fwog." He mumbles, waving the plush toy around. I grin at him before focusing back on the road. I soon pull up to the daycare and kill the car engine. I exit the car and walk to Connor's side and open the door.

 

"Time for daycare my little man!" I coo, unbuckling him from the car seat. I grab his baby bag from the seat and pick him up, closing the door behind me. I walk to the entrance and open the glass doors into the colorful daycare.  
  


I see a women at the front desk so I make my way over to her. "Hi, I'm here to drop Connor Styles off. It's his first day and I'm not sure where to go." I say and the lady smiles at me.

 

"Hi dear. I'll just call Jessica for you. She's in charge and mainly cares for the little ones." She says and I nod smiling as she takes the call. "She'll be here shortly. " she says and I thank her as a red haired middle aged women arrives.

 

"Hi, I'm Jessica and this little guy must be Connor." She says pinching Connor's cheeks softly. Connor hides his face in my neck and I chuckle at my adorable son. "Yes,This shy little guy is Connor. Connor, say hi." I say and he turns his head to face Jessica and waves his little chubby hand, making both Jessica and Sally, the woman at the desk coo.

 

"Your son is adorable. I promise he'll be in good hands."She says and takes Connors bag from me. "I hope so. Come on buddy. Time to go." I say handing him to Jessica. He whines a bit and I see the tears in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry my little man.Dada will be back soon okay?" I say softly, kissing his head. "Ma stay me." He says reaching for me and I smile sadly. "Dada has to go. Be a good boy okay?" I say and he nods his little head,sniffling.

 

"Good boy. See you later Sweet Pea." I wave and he waves back as I say goodbye to Jessica and Sally. The moment I stepped out of the building I burst into tears. This is the first time I'm going to be apart from both of my babies for so long.

 

I hop into my car and wipe my tears away, before starting the engine and driving out of the daycares parking lot.

 

It takes me two minutes to get to my school's parking lot and I reverse into my reserved lot. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and know its Niall. I turn off the engine and grab my satchel from the backseat and exit my car.

 

"Lou!" Niall exclaims when he sees me and I smile, locking my car. "Nialler!" I exclaim and he comes over and attacks me with a tight hug. "Missed you so much Lou!" He says and I chuckle.

 

"I'd hope so since I haven't seen you in almost a month while you and Zayn were away in the Dominican Republic. By the way I want details and I wanna see pictures too!" I say pulling away from our hug.

 

"Oh my God, I've got so much things I have to tell you about! But it's going to have to wait till lunch because we're late and school started already!" He says and I gasp checking the time and see it's already 8:10 and school began at 8:00.

 

"Shit. Okay, I'll see you later then. My classroom or yours?" I ask throwing my satchel over my shoulder."Yours!" He shouts as he enters the building. I huff before sprinting inside as well.

 

I greet the secretary as I pass her to get to my class. I already hear the loud chats of the 10th graders I get first period. I sigh, and turn the knob of my closed door and the noise reduces.

 

"Welcome back. And sit on your arses so we can get this day over with."  
  


________

 

 _"I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a_ _ **free human**_ _being with an independent_ _ **will**_." I read aloud to my 11th graders. "What do those words mean to you? What can you tell me of your understanding based on this quote about Jane's character?" I ask and two people raise their hands. "Okay, Luke give your answer."

 

"Basically what this quote entails is that she is an independent person and doesn't allow things to keep her down. This is about her self-awareness , her integrity and self- determination. Her freedom as a woman." He says and I smile at his answer. **[I'm kind of a literature geek so this is ma shit!]**

 

"Good. I'm glad _someone_ understands it. Now for half of your grade. I repeat, half of your grade, I want a thousand word essay on this quote." The class groans."Oh hush and let me finish." I say and they quiet down.

 

"As I was saying. Half of your grade will come from this assignment. I want you to discuss what this quote means to you. I want you to apply this to you as a person and if you can relate to it. I'm feeling generous so I'll reduce the words to 500." I say and the class cheers.

 

"But.." I interrupt their cheers, making them groan and me roll my eyes. "You're going to do a presentation. You're going to take this quote and tell me how it concludes with what the book is all about. That's if you read it like you were suppose to." I say raising a eyebrow at the winces on a few students faces.

 

"Hmm. You have about 15 minutes til the bell goes for lunch. I suggest you begin with your essays now if you want to pass with a decent grade. I'm giving you two weeks to complete this and another to come up with your speeches. That's more than enough time so get starting." I say and everyone begins on their essays.

 

My phone vibrates on the desk so I go and sit at my desk and grab my phone. I smile when I see it's from Harry.

 

**From** **hubby** **❤ :**

_**Hope your day is going good so far. I'm so sorry for leaving so early and couldn't help you. I want to make it up to you so how does dinner later at your favourite restaurant sound?** _

 

It reads and I smile as I type out my reply

 

**To** **hubby** **❤:**

_**Sounds**_ _ **amazing**_ _ **. And don't be sorry. You couldn't help it. And my day has been okay so far. Just missing you and the kids. Can't wait for tonight though**_.

 

I send with a string of heart emojis and a winking face. After I read his reply , the bell goes signaling the end of the period and start of lunch . I text him back before putting my phone down and face the class.

 

"Right. Have a good rest of day and since I gave no homework you can carry on with your essays at home. Goodbye children. " I wave them off as they chuckle leaving my class.

 

I plop down with a sigh , feeling exhausted. I have 3 more classes till the school day is over and I can go and pick up my babies and get home so we can go out later. I'm excited for tonight because we haven't gone out in a while and this is exactly what we need after such a hectic first day back.

 

"I got us lunch!"' Niall's bubbly voice sounds through the empty classroom and I moan at the delicious smelling food. "Oh my God I love you. I forgot lunch this morning while rushing to get the kids done. " I say as he hands me a bag with a sandwich and an ice tea.

 

"Thanks. Now.... Details! I want details about your vacay!"

 

 

\---------

 

"We went out to dinner and such. Went site seeing, roaming the city. You know, typical tourist stuff. But we mainly spent our time.... _Together_." He says and I Gape at him. "Jesus with that amount of fucking, are you sure you're not _pregnant_ again?" I ask with a slight chuckle and he remains quiet making my jaw drop.

 

"Holy fuck. You're pregnant aren't you!" I say and he nods smiling and I grin widely and move to give him a hug. "Oh my God Ni! This is amazing! Congrats!" I say and he giggles.

 

"How far along are you?" I ask once I pull back and he smiles, putting a hand on his slight bump. "About a month." He says and I stare at him in awe. "Would explain why you were constantly fucking. Damn pregnancy hormones had you sexed up." I say and he blushes.

 

"So how does Emmy feel about being a big sister?" I ask finishing off my sandwich. "She doesn't know yet. Our parents don't know yet either. We wanted to have a big dinner with everyone before we break the news." He says and I nod.

 

"I understand. Well I'm so happy for you and Zayn. I know you always spoke about wanting another baby. Now you have one on the way. This is so exciting!" I say excitedly, picturing Niall and Zayn's little one and all the toys and little baby outfits I'm going to buy.

 

"You sure seem excited. Are you sure you don't want another baby?" He asks and I shake my head immediately. "Oh no. Two babies is enough right now. Maybe in a couple of years when Connor can make his own breakfast and Harper won't need me to help her brush her hair and then will I THINK about having another kid." I say making Niall chuckle.

 

"Sure." He says finishing his sandwich just as the bell rings. We both groan, going to dispose of our trash. "Thanks for lunch Niall. I'll see you later or I'll call or something. We definitely need to hang out sometime. I've missed you loads." I say hugging him.

 

"You better. I've missed my little niece and nephew.' He says pulling away as my 12th grade class starts piling in. "Definitely. See you later Mr Malik." I say winking at him as he leaves my classroom.

 

I turn to face my now, vacated classroom with a grimace.

 

"Page 59 of your Great Gatsby."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xx

**Harry's POV**   
  
  
  
  
  


"Tell him if he refuses to accept the merger he'll lose his entire company whereas if he agrees,he can keep his failing company and receive half of the companies income. I'm only going to offer this once more. He'd be a complete fool not to accept or else I'll just buy his whole company. I'm being generous. And I'm not always this generous. I want you to make him realise this. Don't contact me unless you're going to tell me whether I'm buying his company or not."   
  


 

I grit out, slamming my phone down. This is what I get for sending an inexperienced person to run my meetings. In this business you have to know how to negotiate. It's all or nothing. I've been trying to get Smiths coffee bean house to merge with my coffee houses. They produce the most heavenly coffee beans and would be great to have as partners. He produces the beans. We produce the coffee. It's a win-win situation. Except Smith, the owner is refusing to accept my offer.  
  


 

Smith's Coffee bean house hasn't been bringing in much money as they use to. That can change if they choose to combine our two companies. He'd really be a complete dolt to not accept.  
  


 

"Sir, Mr Malik is on the line. He requests to have a word with you." Leigh, my new Secretary voices over the intercom. "Thank you Leigh, I've got it. Thanks." I sigh accepting the call.

 

"Malik. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call after what..... A month?" I ask jokingly and his laughter sounds through the speaker. "Sassy much? Louis is definitely rubbing off on you." He says, bringing a smile to my face as well as a slight smirk.

 

"He's definitely rubbing off on me." I say with a dark chuckle and I can sense his eye roll. "Still a horny bastard I see. Anyway. The reasons for calling is to ask if you'd be up for lunch?" He asks and I frown.

 

"And you couldn't text me to ask because?" I say and he groans. "I've been wrapped up in paperwork for new cases and have a lot on my mind so I haven't been thinking clearly. That's besides the point. So are you up for it?" He asks and I hum.

 

"Yeah I'm up for it. Where do you wanna meet? I've got lunch in 10." I say and skim through some files I asked Leigh to get for me of Smith's stock records. "How does the Red Tavern sound? I'm in the mood for some good pub food." He says and I hum , reading over the high deflation in this year's stock intake.  
  


 

"Great. See you in a few." He says and hangs up. I rub my temples , feeling a slight headache. I think over my day so far and I suddenly feel extremely guilty when I remember leaving Louis with the kids in such a rush this morning. I hope he's not too upset with me . I take my phone out to text him.  
  


 

I grin when I read his reply. His text alone seems to brighten my day completely and my headache is no longer evident. I then type out a reply.  
  


 

**To My Sweetheart ❤:**

_**I can't wait either. I miss you and our little brats too. I'll see you later baby. Have a good day. Love you.** _   
  


 

I send and gather my keys and wallet,tucking them in my slacks and my phone goes off. I smile fondly as I read Lou's reply.  
  


 

**From My** **Sweetheart** **❤:**   
  


**I'll try. You better have a good day too. Don't stress yourself too much because you tend to do that often. Take it easy babe. Love you too H xx**   
  


 

I sigh contently before leaving my office to go to lunch with Zayn.  
  
  
  


___________  
  


"You fucking animal. You had to go and knock Niall up again. Congratulations man." I embrace Zayn into a tight hug as he smiles widely. "Thanks man. We've been trying for a while and it happened. God I can't wait to see Niall swollen with our little peanut." He says, fond smile gracing his defined face.

 

"God. I'm telling you now. Raising 2 kids is not easy." I say and he shrugs. "Raising one was not easy. But as long as I've got Niall and he's got me. Everything else will be okay." He says and I pretend to gag. "Oh shut up. You're just as big of a sap as I am." He says shoving me and I chuckle but nod.  
  


 

"True. Well this has been an amazing lunch, but I have paperwork to get to. But we need to do this again. Maybe have the wifey's tag along." I say making him chuckle. "Better not let them hear us call them our wifey's. Niall already dislikes being called the girl in our relationship when technically he is since he carries our kids and bottoms." He says and I chuckle lightly.

 

"Well Louis might not care that much since Connor calls him 'Ma' ." I say putting down some money for a tip and getting up from our table. "Well Emily calls Niall momma sometimes. But only when she's done something bad or she wants something. He hates but loves it. I think it's damn adorable." He says and I smile. "I quite like it when Connor calls Lou that. It just seems fitting. I know Lou loves it too even though he always tries to get Connor to call him Dada." I say and Zayn laughs.  
  


 

"Well this has been great. I'll definitely ring you later and we can set up something." He says and I give him a bro hug before exiting.  
  
  
  


_____________  
  


"Do you have your jacket buttercup?" Louis asks Harper who's busy putting on her flats. She nods and Louis smiles, shrugging Connor into his little furry coat over his 'formal onesie' as Louis said. "I'll grab Connor while you put his bags in the car." I tell Louis extending my arms and Connor happily leans in and I pick him up, cuddling him into me.  
  


 

"Okay. We should get going if we don't want to be late." Louis says and grabs Connor's baby bag. "Right, let's get a move on Styles'." He says and I roll my eyes and exit the house to the front where the car is parked.  
  


 

"I'll put him in. You can drive." I say and his eyes light up. I know how much he loves driving our 2016 Land Rover Evoque.

 

I hand him the keys and he grabs them rushing to the front wheel as I place Connor in the car seat and make sure Harper's got a seatbelt on as well, before making my way to the passenger side.

 

"Ready to go baby." I say and he nods starting the ignition with a grin making me roll my eyes fondly.  
  


 

•

•

•  
  


 

"Table under Styles." I speak to the woman at the reception desk and she nods typing something out and a young girl comes to assist as. "Welcome to La Trompette. Im Catania and will be your servant for the rest of the night. Please follow me." She says and Louis smiles softly at the girl and follows her with Connor in his hands and I follow with Harper's hand in mine.  
  


 

"Can I get you beverages before you decide on what you'd like to eat?" She asks handing us menus. "Uhm, water is fine for now. And juice, preferably Apple for the little ones." Louis says and Catania nods and leaves to get us our drinks.  
  


 

"Honey, what would you like to eat?" I ask Harper and she wrinkles her nose before pointing to the picture of chicken fingers that come with a sweet sauce. "Okay and if you eat it all, you can have dessert after." I say and her eyes light up and she nods. She has the same glint in her eyes Louis has when he gets excited.  
  


 

"Here you go.Are you ready to order?" Catania arrives placing our drinks down. "Uhm, I think I'll have the Chateaubriand steak with Béarnaise sauce. For the little ones two orders of chicken fingers With the honey mustard sauce." Louis orders and the waitress turns to me. "I'll have the Magret De Canard and could you add a side salad?" I ask and she nods.

 

'I'll be right back." She says and I nod thanking her as she takes the menus.

 

"Papa I need to use the toilet. " Harper whispers and I nod standing up. "I'm going to take her quick to the loo. Be back in a minute." I say and Louis smiles and I kiss his cheek before grabbing Harper's hand and taking her to the bathroom.  
  


 

•

•

 

 

"Wash your hands." I say through the door and wait as she finishes up. Soon she exits the bathroom and I sigh grabbing her hand. "Let's go." I say and she nods and proceeds to ramble about God knows what as we head to our table.

 

While pretending to listen, I suddenly crash into someone, gripping their arm before they tumble. An arm wraps around my bicep and my eyes widen as I take in the person's form.

 

" _Noah_?" I mumble and his eyes widen. "Harry." He whispers , grip tightening around my biceps. I don't know how long I stare in shock at him before Harper tugs on my jacket. I look to her and she points to my left at an angry looking Louis.

 

"Dada's mad. Really mad."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Noah's made a comeback!! Stay tuned for the next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

**Louis' POV**

 

"What's taking your papa so long?" I coo to my son as he happily eats a piece of the chicken fingers. It's been 10 minutes and the food already arrived. I don't think he'd take this long taking Harper to the bathroom.

 

"Louis?" My head snaps up to meet the warm face of Liam and his wife Sophia. "Liam, Sophia. Fancy meeting you here." I say smiling warmly to the striking couple. "We could say the same. How have you been?" Liam asks and I smile. "I've been okay. Got my hands full with this one but other than that okay, how have you both been? Sophia you look lovely by the way." I say making Sophia blush.

 

"I guess it's all thanks to the pregnancy glow." She says making my eyes bulge out of their sockets. "Oh my God. Congratulations!" I say excitedly and stand up to give both Sophia and Liam a hug. "This is amazing." I say once I let go of Sophia who giggles.

 

"Yeah, we just found out actually and decided to celebrate. So here we are." She says and I grin happily for the couple. "That's amazing. I'm really happy for you two." I say and both of them smile sharing a sweet look with each other.

 

"Where's Harry if you don't mind me asking? And I see Harper's not here as well." Liam says and I sigh. "I'm kind of wondering the same thing. They've been gone way too long and I'm starting to get worried." I say frowning.

 

"We can watch Connor for you if you want to go and look for him?" Sophia offers, cooing at Connor who gurgles happily at the attention. "Uhm, are you sure it's no trouble? I mean i'm sure they'll be back soon." I say and Liam waves me off. "Nonsense, you're clearly worried. Go and look for him. We'll wait here for you." He says and I smile gratefully getting up.

 

"Thanks so much. You can help yourself to whatever you'd like or else the food will just go to waste. Please. I insist." I say sliding out of the booth like setting and they smile. "Thank you for the offer." Liam says and I nod.

 

"Ma's going to be back soon okay baby? Be good with Aunty Sophia and Uncle Liam okay?" I say and Connor babbles and I take that as an okay. "Be right back guys. Thanks again." I say and they nod and I make my way in the direction Harry and Harper went.

 

All the worry I had slowly turns into anger as I take in the scene in front of me.

 

I glare at the hands wrapped around my husbands arms. The same hands that were all over him that day I dropped by Harry's office those years ago. To make matters worse, Harry's eyes are baring into his and it's like they're in their own special world.

 

I notice my daughter trying to get her father's attention. He snaps out of it and looks to her before looking to me with shock on his face. "Lou, I-" "Save it Harry." I snap and his jaw tightens but he remains quiet.

 

"I've been worried the pass few minutes wondering where the hell my husband and child are and why they are taking so long. I had to leave Connor with Liam and Sophia who thank God were here to come and find you, and this is how I do?" I say, trying to keep my emotions in check in attempt to not draw any attention to us as well as not to show any anger in front of my child.

 

"I'm not going to make a big deal out of this but only because one, we are in public, and two, our child is in our presence. I don't want her to hear the words I'm dying to say. So, this is what's going to happen. You." I point to the brunette hanging off of Harry, who flinches at my intense glare.

 

"You'll kindly let go of my husband's arm before I rip it off." I say and he quickly lets go of Harry who stares silently at me. "And you Harry, are going to take our daughter back to our table while I have a few choice words with Noah." I say and Harry looks ready to argue but I give him one look telling him to not utter a word.

 

His jaw tightens but he obliges and grabs Harper's hand and walks off, sending me a quick pleading glance as he does so. I ignore him then turn to a frightened looking Noah. Good. Be frightened.

 

"So, I don't believe we've properly met, have we?" I ask sickeningly sweet and he audibly gulps and shakes his head. I smile widely at him, making him confused. "Well, it was hard to introduce myself at the time, since you had your tongue down my husband's throat." I say, remembering the horrible image I had to see.

 

"Look i'm-"

"I wasn't done yet." I say interrupting him and he instantly shuts his mouth. "I'm going to say this once, and only once. If you ever come near _my_ husband, or even look his way, you won't have a tongue to shove down other peoples boyfriends throats. Just so we're clear.

 

Stay away from what's _**mine**_. Harry may be a possessive bastard but honey, I'm worse. You've been warned. Don't touch what belongs to Louis _Styles_. Enjoy the rest of your evening. " I say smiling and leaving him stunned. I grin victoriously as I get back to my family.

 

Sophia and Liam are busy conversing with Harry and the kids and I smile, plopping into the empty space next to Sophia. She smiles at me questioningly and I smile back assuring her everything's okay. "Sorry about taking so long. I found Harry but had to take care of...something." I say and they nod, going back to whatever they were doing.

 

Harry continues to stare at me in a questioningly manner as Harper and Liam talk and Sophia focuses on Connor. I ignore him though, making him know how utterly pissed I am.He gets the message and I ignore him the rest of dinner.

 

 

_____________________

 

"Lou, sweetheart, please talk to me!" Harry begs for the hundredth time since we got home. I ignored him the whole night after the fiasco at the restaurant with his Ex, and have put the kids to bed as he continued to try to get me to talk to him, but his attempt was futile.

 

I'm still majorly pissed, and maybe I'm overreacting but can you blame me? Seeing the same Ex in his arms as last time, sparked this emotion in me and I was afraid, scared that it was happening again. The way Harry looked at him made me realize how important Noah must've been to still have that effect on him even after all these years he's been married to me.

 

It hurt a lot. And I should hear what he has to say because I just might be blowing this out of proportion, but being the stubborn shit I am, I refuse to.

 

We're in our room and I'm getting ready for bed, ignoring the pleading looks from Harry as I get our bed ready. "Lou dammit stop ignoring me and bloody listen!" His voice booms and I jump dropping the pillow in my hand.

 

"Why? Why should I Harry? Seeing him again, especially gripping so tightly onto you hurt. It hurt a lot okay? " I say, finally cracking and gazing into his angered eyes. They soften a bit and he takes a tentative step towards me.

 

"Baby, understand that, but what happened, it meant nothing. I bumped into him and he tried steadying himself and grabbed my arm." He says and I step back from him. "That's not the point Harry. The way you looked at him. It made me feel like shit because if you could look at him like that, clearly your feelings for him haven't completely gone." I mutter and he shakes his head stepping forward again, cornering me near our bed.

 

"You can't possibly think I'd still want him when I have you. I only stared at him because I was in shock from seeing him after everything. That's it. Believe me baby when I say **you're it for me**. You're **mine**. And I'm **yours**. You made that clear to him so you have nothing to worry about." He says smirking and I blush.

 

"You heard that?" I ask and he nods smirk still on his face. "I sure did. Who knew you could be so feisty baby. I thought you were going to bite the poor guy's head off." He says and I let out an embarrassing giggle.

 

"Then you don't know me well Styles. I always mark whats _mine_ and if saying a few harsh words is what gets bitches to back off then so be it." I say and he chuckles. "I like marking what's mine too. I think I need to remind people who you belong to." He says growling and pushes me onto the plush bed, making me gasp in arousal.

 

"Maybe I should mark every bit of your delicious tan skin so people know who you belong to." he says and I moan at his words. "Please." I say and his eyes darken. "Please who?" He asks and I whimper. "Please..Daddy." I say and he lets out an animalistic growl and attacks my lips

 

I grab his hair as his tongue invades mine. He grounds onto me, our erections rubbing deliciously together and I gasp into his mouth. He then begins nibbling on my neck, leaving wet kisses all over and I moan as he bites down in the crevice of my neck and begins sucking harshly.

 

I whimper at the pain filled pleasure of being claimed by my lover. He then sits up and inspects the surely purple mark and he grins darkly. " **Mine**." He says and pulls on the hem of my shirt, helping me rid of it.

 

"Beautiful." He says and attaches his mouth to my torso and begins the same torturous act of marking me. After littering my torso with Love bites, he removes my pants, leaving me in my purple lace panties.

 

"Love your thighs baby, so thick. And all mine." He says and lowers himself and begins to suck on the inside of my thighs. I squirm in pleasure, cock strained by my panties as he marks up my legs. "Daddy please." I moan and he removes his head from in between my legs to look at me.

 

"Tell me what you want baby." He says, tracing his hand over my bulge straining in my panties. I buck up into his hand, seeking some sort of friction. "You Daddy. Want you to fuck me. Please." I moan and he lets out a deep grunt.

 

"Okay baby. But Daddy wants you to ride him okay?" He asks and I nod pleadingly. He smirks and gets up from in between my legs and begins removing his shirt and jeans. I watch him, pupils blown, grateful for knowing that this hot man belongs to me and me alone.

 

He then goes to lie in the middle of the king size bed with his black tight briefs on, making my mouth water. "Come on baby, Daddy needs you to get his cock nice and wet." he says and I almost purr at that. I crawl till I'm kneeling in between his legs and grin up at him.

 

"Can I Daddy?" I ask, referring to the removal of his boxers and he smiles nodding. My eyes shine with excitement as I begin pulling them down his milky thighs. His hard erection springs free, slapping against his hard abs, precum dribbling all over the hard muscles.

 

I grab the base of his cock and pump him once before attaching my mouth to the mushroom head and sucking down on him. He let's out a drawled moan as I take him further in my mouth, hand pumping what my mouth can't reach.

 

"Fuck baby, doing so well." He says and I beam at the praise, wetting as much of his dick as I can. I twirl my tongue around him and I feel his body shudder. "God baby, I think that's enough. I don't want to come in your pretty mouth." He says and I let go of his cock with a 'pop'.

 

"Take your panties off.." He says and I begin removing the soaked lace panties and toss them onto the floor. "Come up to me." He says and motions me closer. I oblige and move to straddle him. I feel one of his fingers prod at my hole and his mouth attaches to one of my nipples and I moan as his finger enters me.

 

"Daddy." I whimper as he stretches me out and sucks my nipples simultaneously, making my body go into over-drive with pleasure. He let's go of my nipples, flicking them with his tongue one last time as his now, three fingers stretch me out.

 

"I'm ready." I say and he nods, removing his fingers and lying back down. "Claim me baby." He says and a moan dies in my throat as I move to hover over his fully erect c-ck. I grab him, and align his still spit slick c-ck with my stretched hole.

 

"Fuck!" He groans as I sink onto him, shaking as he stretches me completely. We both pant as I drop down till I'm seated onto him. "Fuck baby, so tight still." he moans, hands gripping my hips. I let out a moan as I circle my hips before ascending off his c-ck and plumging down, screaming silently at the pleasure.

 

"Jesus." He curses as I begin riding him into oblivion. My hips stutter as I push myself off him, hitting that spot inside of me. "Not gonna last long baby." He moans, and I speed up my movements, riding him like never before, with purpose.

 

I'm claiming him. This is me showing him he's mine. I'm in control. And I'm loving it. "Shit Daddy." I moan bouncing on him, my c-ck flapping against my tiny belly, smearing the precum all over. My prostate is continually penetrated, making my release arrive much faster.

 

"Come for me baby. I'm all yours Lou. Yours alone baby. Come for me." he says and I cry out as my vision blurs. My heart beats in my chest erratically as my orgasm rips through me like a hot knife. Harry grunts before stilling as he comes hard, deep inside me.

 

"Fuck." He groans and my movements still. He grabs my hips and gently pulls me off his softening dick. I fall beside him, spent from our love making. If you can call riding him into oblivion 'love making'.

 

With all tonights events coming crashing down, I begin sobbing uncontrollably. My sobs alert Harry and Im pulled into his sweaty chest. "Baby, oh baby no." he says kissing my head repeatedly. "Don't cry okay? I'm sorry sweetheart. You're okay love. We're okay. I'm never leaving you or our babies. Believe me when I say you're it for me. Always baby." He says and I calm down at his words, sobs reduced to little whimpers.

 

"You're the love of my life, Nothing is going to take me from you. So stop the tears and cuddle me." He says playfully and a smile breaks out on my face as I snuggle into his sweaty come covered body. Right now I don't care.

 

"I love you Hazza." I murmur sleepily and feel him smile against my head. "Love you too baby. Don't forget that."He says and I nod, closing my eyes knowing I won't. We are okay. More than okay. I know he loves me, he won't leave. No matter how much times my mind tries to convince me he will, my heart knows he won't.

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Louis' POV**

 

 

"Connor no! Don't put that in your mouth!" I scold my two year old son as he attempts to put one of Harper's crayons in his mouth.

 

He giggles as I take the crayon away from him and moves his attention to his blue toy truck in front of him. I smile fondly at him as I pick up the rest of Harper's crayons that were left scattered on the floor.

 

Right now, Harper is in the kitchen helping Harry with cooking supper. It's quite cute that they share a bond over cooking and it's really cute to see the way her face lights up when Harry asks her for a hand in the kitchen.

 

I pick up Connor and walk with him on my hip, towards the kitchen where some amazing smells are wafting through the house. When I enter the kitchen, I see Harry helping Harper cut up some peppers.

 

"Dada look, Papa's letting me cut the peppers! He never let's me cut anything!" She says excitedly and Harry rolls his eyes fondly as he helps her cut the last of the peppers. 

 

"And why's that?" Harry asks, helping Harper down from the chair she was standing on, since she was too short to reach the counter.

 

" 'Cos knives can hurt you. They can make a hurts spot if it cuts you!" She exclaims and I smile at my adorable 5-almost 6 year old.

 

"That's right angel. So you should never play with sharp things without Papa and I there to help you , okay?" I say and she nods, going to stand beside Harry who puts the peppers into a frying pan.

 

"Dinner will be done in a few moments. Want me to feed Connor while I let the rice and chicken cook?" Harry asks and I shake my head,going over to peck him lightly on the lips.

 

"I got it babe." I say and he grins, slapping my bum as I walk away. I turn to glare at him. "Not in front of the kids, Harry!" I say and he playfully rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

"Later then ." he says darkly and I blush, exiting the kitchen with Connor in my arms, blushing crazily as Harry's chuckle resonates through the kitchen.

 

"Papa's a big meanie. Let's get some food in this little tummy of yours." I coo to Connor who claps his hands together. "Hungy, food in tum pease Ma." He says and I grin fondly. I've kind of just let it go when he calls me Ma. I find it endearing actually.

 

I sit Connor down on his high chair, and grab the bowl of mashed potatoes and peas which I put away from his earlier lunch, and spoon some of the mashed peas and potatoes and begin feeding him.  
  


 

He managed to eat the whole bowl. I praise my little man and pepper his face with kisses. He squeals in delight as I pick him up from the high chair and grab the empty bowl , and make my way to the kitchen .

 

Harry spots the empty bowl and comes over to Connor, blowing raspberries onto his chubby cheeks,making him squeal with laughter.

 

"Such a good boy. Papa's little good boy." He coos and I smile at him. Suddenly the doorbell goes ,interrupting the little moment they were having.

 

"Here take Connor, I'll get the door." I say and hand Harry Connor. I kiss Harper on the forehead as I go to see who's at the door.

 

It rings once more, so I walk a bit faster to see who it possibly is. I unlock the door and open it.

 

"Mum?!"

 

"Louis." She says smiling lightly. I stare at the woman I haven't seen in years. My body freezes unsure how to react.

 

"Can I come in?" She asks and want to scream for her to fuck off, but I have my kids near and wouldn't want them to hear me. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I say about to slam the door in her face but she stops me and looks frantically into my blue eyes. The exact same color as hers.

 

"Please. I need to talk to you. Please, just let me say what I need to say and I'll leave. Please." She pleads softly, reminding me of how she use to be when she would decide to pay me any attention.

 

"I have two kids inside. I don't want them to know you just yet, and frankly I don't want them to know you at all. But I'm willing to talk to you. Just not here. There's a cafe around the corner. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." I say and she nods gratefully and turns around heading to what must be her car.

 

I close the door, letting out an exasperated sigh, and walking back into the kitchen. Harry is busy smiling and laughing with the kids and when he looks up at me his smile falters once he sees my expression.

 

"Are you okay Lou? Who was at the door?" He asks, worry etched over his face. I force a smile as I walk towards him, trying to keep myself from breaking down in front of our kids, so I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into his hear.

 

"My mum." I squeak out and he goes rigid. He pulls away from me to look into my eyes. "Harper, take your brother to the lounge, Dada and I will be there in a minute." He says and Harper mutters an okay before picking her brother up and exiting the kitchen.

 

Once they're gone, I break down in Harry's arms. He wraps his long arms around me, muttering soothing words. After a minute of crying, I wipe away the remnant tears. "What did she want, sweetheart?" He asks caressing my cheek gently.

 

"She wanted to talk. I didn't let her inside because of obvious reasons so I agreed to meet her at the cafe around the corner. God Harry, the last conversation I had with my mother didn't end too well. When I saw her, all the bad memories from the time her and my dad went through the divorce came crushing down and I so badly wanted to just hit her. The same way she hit me, I wanted to hit her." I say and he nods staying quiet.

 

"I don't know what to do. She seemed persistent on wanting to talk to me, and I feel like I should at least hear what she has to say." I say and he sighs, pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you to go, nor can I make you stay. This is up to you. If she seemed to really need to talk then go if you feel you should. I'll stay with the kids if you'd like." He says and I nod, leaning up to plant a loving kiss on his lips.

 

"yeah, okay. I'll go." I say and he smiles and kisses me once more. "Call if you need me. Good luck baby." He says and I nod,grabbing the keys off the rack and heading to the lounge where Connor and Harper are sitting adorably in the fuzzy carpet, playing with some toys.

 

"Dada's going to go somewhere really quick, be good for Papa and I'll bring you something nice, okay?" I say bending down to kiss both their heads. Harper's eyes light up and she grins and nods her head, resuming whatever she was doing with the toys.

 

"I'll be back soon." I say to Harry who was leaning against the frame of the door. "Take your time sweetheart."He says and I blow him a kiss which he catches and puts it against his heart , making me smile like a fool. We are such a sappy couple.

 

.

.

.

 

I let out a breath as I enter the quiet cafe. My eyes immediately land on the booth my mother was situated at. I walk up to her and she notices me and sends me a smile. I ignore it and take a seat opposite her and stare at her.

 

"I left my babies at home and don't want to waste anymore time here than I have to. So say what you need to and get this over with." I say monotonously and her expression falls. I continue staring at her stoically and she lets out a sigh and clasps her hand on the table in front of her.

 

"I'm getting married." Is the first thing she says and my eyes bulge out of their sockets. "I met Dan about 2 years ago and he is the most wonderful person I have ever met. He treats me and your sisters like we're royalty. He treats your sisters like they are his own, and they love him, as do I.

 

I know the mistakes I've made in the past are unforgivable and I don't expect to leave this cafe today with your forgiveness. But I'm willing to fix whatever between us. I will never forgive myself for what I did to our family. I messed up badly." She says choking up, and I too, feel a lump in my throat.

 

"But I'm willing to fix things. Your sisters miss you and Lottie, a lot. They keep asking where you went and every time I'm reminded of the mistakes I've made. I want to fix things and I know I'm probably too late but I'm hoping you'll give me a chance to correct my mistakes. I'd really love all my children at my wedding." She says, and I wipe a stray tear from my face.

 

"You know, I wanted to hit you when I saw you at my door. I wanted to so badly. You hurt me mum. You hurt me badly. But in all honestly, I've missed you so much." I say choking out a sob. "I've missed my mum. You were never there when I needed you. I craved your attention when I was younger but you never gave me any. There were times where I'd be the apple of your eye. I wanted that every day.

 

I told myself I'd give all my attention and love to my kids. Show them that they are important and loved unconditionally. I sometimes feared I'd neglect them the same way I was. I don't want them to ever go through what I did. You're right when you said you won't walk out with my forgiveness, but I'm not saying I won't ever forgive you." I finish and she wipes her eyes furiously.

 

"A chance, All I want is a chance to earn your forgiveness. I want my grandkids to know me. I'm tired of not being a part of your and Lottie's lives. All I'm asking is if you'd let me. Let me be a part of your life again." She says and reaches for my hand across the table. I stare at it, before looking back up into her pleading eyes.

 

I then reach out and hold her hand in mine, making her let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Okay. But it's not going to be easy. I'm only agreeing because I miss my other sisters as well. How old are they now? The twins must be what 13, 14?" I ask and she squeezes my hand before smiling at me."The twins are 15 now and Felicite is 19, just starting University." She says with a fond smile and I smile as well.

 

"Wow, they're all grown up. I can't believe it. Last time I saw them they were what, 7 or 8 and Felicite was just finishing middle school. Gosh, I'm surprised they even remembered me. It's been almost 10 years." I say and she smiles sadly.

 

"It has. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to reach out to you again. I was just scared. But I'm here now and ready to fix things." She says and I smile warmly at her. "So far, you're doing a good job. I'm glad you decided to try and fix things. I may not forgive you quite yet, but I'm getting there." I say and she grins, eyes glazing over.

 

"That's all I wanted Boobear." She says and my heart tugs at the nickname I haven't heard fall from her lips in years. 

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. been a while. Here you goooo. Short af

**Harry's POV**

 

 

After Louis came back from meeting with his mother, he was a sobbing mess. I hated seeing him like that. He told me everything that they had spoken about and I know how much this all affected him. I couldn't stand seeing him so sad anymore and with everything he has to do at school as well as having to take care of our babies when he gets home, has definitely taken a toll on him.

 

He needs a break. A break away from everything that's troubling him. And my job as his husband is to make sure he is always happy, and right now he is far from it. So my plan is to get him booked off from school for two weeks.

 

Luckily his boss was more than willing to book him off, stating that he could see how distressed Louis was. Next was to book a two week holiday somewhere he can relax. After that I had to ask Lottie if she'd be willing to take care of the kids while we were gone.

 

She accepted straight away, not wanting her brother to spiral down any further. She surprisingly has been taking the whole situation with her mother well. She did lash out in the beginning not wanting anything to do with her mother but Louis begged her to at least try.

 

He's not too happy about it, clearly, but he's trying. And I understand why. He has sisters he hasn't seen in forever and I guess he's doing it for them.

 

Amongst all of Louis' problems, I had a few of my own. After the whole thing with his mother, it made me think about my own. I haven't seen her in almost 14 years. I'm 32 years old now, and left the house when I was 18. Gemma says she still speaks to my mother occasionally and told me that she got remarried to a man named Robin.

 

From what Gemma told me, she seems really happy. This man, Robin, seems to really love my mother. Gemma also said that my mum asked about me, but every time she mentioned that I cut her off, not wanting to know what she asked.

 

It's been 14 years and I still have resentment towards my mother. I still can't seem to let go. But part of me wants to. So badly. I actually.... Miss my mother. The one before all the alcohol and abuse. The mother in the picture I still keep. The same picture I stare at everyday, remembering a happier time.

 

If Louis can try to forgive his mother, I guess I should too. I just don't know where to start. For now though, all my focus is on getting my husband back to his happy self. With everything in order, all I need to do is tell Louis.

 

He's at work now, and I took the day off to pack our bags. I already gave Lottie a key to our house where she'll stay for the two weeks looking after the kids. I also gave her the times when to pick them up. I wanted to take Louis away as soon as possible, and with him finishing at 2:30, I booked a plane for us to catch at 3:00.

 

He still has no idea of my plans and i'm glad because I want it to be a surprise. Also because if he knew about it, he'd refuse. Knowing him, he'd make a thousand excuses as to why he can't possibly up and leave. But I took care of any problems he might mention so he can't possibly refuse especially when we have a plane to catch in half an hour.

 

I parked in an empty lot at his school, and got out of the car to wait for him. I checked my watch and saw it was 2:27,which means he'll be out any minute now. I readjusted the Ray Ban's on my face, scanning the parking area, catching few curious students gazes as they leave, but my eyes wander to the entrance, just as Louis exits.

 

He has a blank look on his face, making me frown. He should always be smiling. His eyes then catch mine and I notice them brighten significantly as his gaze holds mine. I smile as he makes his way over to me.

 

"What are you doing here?" He asks and I don't answer him, and instead pull him in for a kiss. He stills, shocked but soon melts into the loving kiss, no tongue, just my lips slotted between his soft ones.

 

I pull away, and gaze in amusement at the blissed look on his face, lips slightly parted and eyes closed. He then opens them, revealing his glowing blue eyes, making my breath hitch at his natural beauty. The life has now returned to his eyes making me happy now that they no longer look dull and lifeless.

 

"I have a surprise for you, Come." I extend my hand and he puts his dainty hand in mine as I drag him towards the car. "Harry, what about my car?" He asks as I open the passenger seat door for him. "Already taken care off. Just get in and trust me okay?" I say sweetly, pecking his lips after he nods.

 

I run around the car and slide in. I smile at him and he gives me an unsure smile in return. I grab his hand, squeezing it reassuringly and he relaxes a bit. I then let go to start the car.

 

"Harry." Louis murmurs and I hum, briefly gazing at him. "Why are there bags in the back seat?" He asks and I smile. "Baby, you've been so stressed lately, with your mother's visit, school, and having to look after our babies. You haven't been the happiest lately and I hate seeing you anything but happy. I spoke to your boss and he gave you two weeks off." I state and he stares at me.

 

"So I booked myself off as well. You needed a break and I'm taking you on one. Just the two of us. I asked Lottie to take care of the kids for us, so you don't have to worry. We can call later because I know you haven't said goodbye to them. I know I should have told you beforehand, but I know you, you would have refused the second I mentioned it, being the stubborn person you are." I say chuckling lightly and gaze to him, seeing his softened expression.

 

"Thank you." Is all he says and I smile, grabbing his hand, bringing it to my lips and kissing it lightly. "It's a pleasure sweetheart. I'd do anything for you, you know?" I say and he squeezes my hand. "Yeah, I know. And I love you so much for that. You have no idea how great this two week holiday sounds right now. Two weeks, just me and you... Alone." He says and I smirk slightly.

 

 

After a 15 minute drive, arriving at the airport at 2:45, we park the car in a lot that you can leave your cars at. I kill the engine and exit the car, Louis in tow.

 

"You never told me where we're going." He said as I grabbed our bags from the backseat. "Well, you never asked." I say and he huffs. "Well, could you tell me?" He asks and I grin, grabbing his hand and walking towards the terminal.

 

"Well, baby, we're going to Greece."


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some greek spoken. Not the most accurate translations but eh. English translated in brackets at the end of every sentence spoken. xx

**Louis' POV**

 

 

"Lou."

 

"Lou."

 

"Baby, we're here." A soft voice rings out and I groan, lifting my head from Harry's shoulder which I must have fallen asleep on. My eyes open and meet his green ones. He smiles at me, cupping my cheek and pecking my forehead.

 

"Sleep good baby?" He asks, brushing a piece of my hair off my forehead. I nod sleepily and yawned, stretching a bit. "Yeah, I thought the sleep I'd gotten on the plane would've been enough." I say and he chuckles. "Boat rides are quite soothing." He says and I smile.

 

"Let's get our bags." He then says standing up and reaches his hand out for me to take. I put my small hand in his large one and allow myself to me pulled towards the compartments which held our luggage. I grab two small bags and Harry grabs the two larger ones.

 

Once set, we walk to the deck of the boat with our luggage in hands. When we step out of the inside, my breath is knocked out of me.

 

"Harry." I gasp at the image in front of me.

"Haz, it's beautiful." I say in awe of the little village in Mykonos, we stopped at. The water was sparkling blue and the houses looked stunning surrounded with the ocean. "Glad you like it baby. Let's get going, there's a car waiting for us." He says and pulls me along.

 

I gaze around our beautiful surroundings, smiling at a few locals that were casually strolling around, gazing in awe as I was at the beautiful place. When we step off the boardwalk, there was a black car waiting at the front.

 

"Kalós írthate stin Elláda k Styl." The man standing at the car nods to us both and I smile, not quite understanding what he said( _Welcome to Greece Mr Styles_ ) but Harry seemed to understand perfectly as he spoke fluently.

 

"Sas efcharistó Adrian , válte tis tsántes mas sto aftokínito." He says, making my eyes widen that he could speak Greek ( _Thank you Adrian, please put our bags in the car_.). The man, Adrian, smiles warmly at me before taking my bags from me and putting it in the car. Harry takes the other bags and helps to put it away.

 

"I didn't know you spoke Greek." I say once Harry comes back and helps me inside the car. He tells Adrian something who nods and begins to drive off. "Sorry sweetheart, I've forgotten to mention that I actually have a home here and when I'd come down for vacation, I learnt to speak it." He says and I nod, snuggling into his side as Adrian drives through the streets of Greece.

 

"You hungry baby?" Harry asks and I nod my head at him sheepishly. "Párte mas gia na fáei sto Avra parakaló." He then says to Adrian who nods. "Prépei na páro tis valítses sas sto spíti Mr Styles?" Adrian asks and Harry nods his head and mutters something else I don't understand. ( _Take us to eat at Avra please_.) ( _Should I take your bags back to the house Mr Styles_.)

 

"We're going to go to Avra, a restaurant I'm sure you'll love. Their food is fantastic." Harry says and I nod as the car turns up to a busy corner where there are a few markets and stalls with people all around.

 

"Sas efcharistó Adrian , tha sou tilefoníso ótan teleiósete." Harry says and gets out the car, holding his hand out and helping me out the car. "Thank you." I say to Adrian who nods his head in acknowledgment and drives off. ( _Thank you Adrian, I'll call you when we're done_ ).

 

Harry then proceeds to take us towards a fairly busy restaurant that was on the corner of the busy street. I smile at the look of the restaurant. There are a few people sitting inside, a family or two, and all in all, it had a really warm feel to it.

 

"Kalós ílthate sto Avra , pós boró na voithíso?" A man asks as we enter the restaurant.( _Welcome to Avra, how may I help you_.) "Uhm, a table for two?" Harry asks and the man nods. "Right this way." The man says in his greek accent and leads us to a table.

 

"Here are you menus. Anything to drink?" He asks and after we give him our orders he nods his head and leaves. I open the menu and gaze over the many words I don't quite understand. "Love, let me order for you." Harry then offers when he must have seen my frustrated face.

 

"Thank you." I say and he nods and puts the menu down. "How are you feeling?" He asks and I sigh shrugging. "I feel way more relaxed than I was 24 hours ago actually. Missing our babies a bit but other than that I'm great." I say with a genuinely happy smile. He returns it and grasps my hands in his across the table.

 

"Well I'm glad love, we can call the kids when we get back to the house." He says and I nod as he rubs my knuckles. We make small conversation as we wait for the waiter to return with our drinks. Our conversation about what we should do during our stay is interrupted as Gusta, our waiter returns with our drinks.

 

"Ready to order?"

.

.

.

"That was delicious!" I say, rubbing my full tummy from the souvlaki we just consumed. Harry chuckles as we exit the restaurant. Adrian was already outside as we left and Harry opens the door for me and I thank him, getting in."Hi Adrian." I say and he greets me back, Harry slides in beside me and has a few words with Adrian.

 

We then soon, turn up to a beautiful two story cottage, painted in white and blue. Harry opens the door and helps me out and thanks Adrian who then drives off. "Welcome to our two week home." Harry says and I jump into his arms. He chuckles and lifts me up as I wrap my legs around his waist.

 

"Thank you for this." I say and he smiles leaning in. I meet him halfway and our lips slot perfectly together in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue darts out, lapping at my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I gladly allow. Our tongues tangle together in a very needed kiss.

 

"Wanna christen the room?" Harry asks smirking and I nod hurriedly as he leads us into the house.

 

~~~

 

"Clothes off." He says as I lay on the double bed, panting. I don't think twice as I begin discarding my clothes in a rush. Harry begins undressing as well and I moan at the sight of my husband. For a man that's 32 years old, he is still so bloody fit.

 

Once I'm completely naked, Harry's body encases mine as our mouths meet. The kiss is sloppy and wet but with Harry continuing to ground his erection against mine I'm too blissed out to care about the drool dripping down my chin. "H-Harry, please." I moan as he thrusts against me.

 

"Please who baby?" He asks and I moan as he circles his hips, our erections rubbing together deliciously. "Please, please...Daddy." I say and he groans and moves off me to walk to where our bags were in the room. He returns with a bottle of vanilla scented lube. "How do you wanna do this? Wanna ride Daddy?" He asks and I moan and nod my head.

 

"Please." I say and he pats my thigh to move up on the bed so he can lie down. Once he is situated on the bed, I move over to straddle him. "Here baby, open yourself up for Daddy." He says handing me the bottle of lube. I take it from him, popping the cap and squirting the lube over my fingers. I throw the bottle next to us and reach behind myself.

 

My face screws in a bit of pain as I insert a finger. Harry coos , rubbing my chest as I begin fingering myself. "Doing well baby." He says and rubs over my nipples making me moan out. "Daddy." I whimper as he twistes my nipples, sending a shock of pleasure through my body.

 

I add another finger, stretching me further. I close my eyes in pleasure as I scissor my hole open. I then gasp as I feel Harry's wet, hot mouth on my nipple. I arch into him which results in me hitting my bundle of nerves making me scream.

 

"D-daddy." I whimper as I hit the nub inside me repeatedly. Harry lets go of my nipples and puts his hands on my hips."Good boy. Think you're ready for Daddy's c-ck?" He asks and I nod, removing my fingers from my hole. I then grab ahold of his hard c-ck that's leaking of precome and give it a few strokes.

 

He moans and I move forward to position him at my entrance. I feel his head poking at my fluttering hole and I slowly, sink down on him, making me cry out at the pleasure of feeling so full and stretched. "Shit sweetheart." he moans as I engulf him completely.

 

"Can I move Daddy?" I ask breathlessly after a few moments of adjusting to him. He grunts in response and I begin rolling my hips back and forth before lifting myself off him and plopping down again. "Ah fuck." I moan, bouncing lightly on his enormous c-ck, making me cry out each time his c-ck fills me.

 

"Fuck baby, you're so good. So good for daddy.Fuck!"He moans as my speed increases. I bounce relentlessly on him, chasing the high I crave to reach. I place my hands on his shoulders for leverage as I ride him into oblivion.

 

"Daddy, wanna come." I moan as my prostate is jabbed with each bounce, making my legs quiver. "Okay baby, gonna make you come so good." He says and plants his feet flat on the bed and thrusts up, meeting my sporadic bounces.

 

"Uh, Daddy..daddy...daddy."I moan, stomach coiling in pleasure as he fucks into me and with his powerful thrusts, I come, spurting my white hot stripes of pleasure all over his torso and stomach, as well as mine. He continues to thrust into me, and with a cry of my name, comes inside me, painting my insides with his come. 

 

I roll my hips, as we come down from our orgasms, slowing down as I regain my composure. I then pull myself off his softened c-ck and drop beside him, completely and utterly fucked out. He then pulls me to him and connects his mouth to mine with a soft kiss.

 

"Welcome to Greece baby."


	9. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV**

 

We've spent a week so far in the beautiful city of Mykonos and it's been amazing. We've gone sight-seeing, we've been at the beach, we've had sex, a lot of it and it couldn't have been a more perfect week spent with my love.

It's such a joy to see the smile that's been on his face for the past week. He's seemed more relaxed and less tense in the past week and I'm so happy I could do that for him. He deserves to forget about the world's troubles and think about himself for once. The only time he's really been sad is when he's missing our kids.

I miss them too, so much. We call and skype them every day and it's amazing to see what a week away from them could've done. Connor uses more words now and Harper seems so much more grown up now. I guess school does that to you.

It felt like just yesterday she was born, a day I'll never forget. But now, she's grown into a beautiful little girl. To think we had her 5 almost 6 years ago. Time flies. And then we had our precious baby boy. He wasn't planned but he has brought us so much happiness in these two years.

I miss having a baby around the house, Sure Connor's technically still a baby, but I miss holding a tiny little Lou in my arms. A perfect mix of the two of us. I also miss seeing a pregnant Louis. He is beautiful the way he is, but when he's pregnant, he just radiates beauty. His skin glows, his eyes sparkle and the image of him with a hand on his rounded belly, filled with my child just adds to his beauty.

And I'd love to see him that way again.

It might be too soon to have another baby when we already have a two year old, but I'd prefer Connor to have a sibling closer to his age. Right now, is not the time to have another baby with all the shit that's happening now, but I honestly wouldn't mind having another baby. I'm just not sure Louis would want that now.

I've kinda been wanting another baby for some time, but never said anything in fear it might not be something Louis wants so I've been quiet about it. What made me think about it again was when we were taking a stroll in the marketplace and a young mother was with her baby, Louis had gone over and spoken to her.

He was so eager to ask questions about the baby and his eyes sparkled as the mother told him about how she had had the baby two months ago and was enjoying her holiday with her husband. They were from America and had gotten married just before she had the baby.

Louis was so entranced by the baby girl and couldn't stop smiling when the woman handed the baby to Louis to hold. Seeing him holding her, sparked something in me. It seemed so natural for him to be holding a baby, and I so badly want to see him holding our baby like that.

I was hoping to ask him about it soon, preferably tonight when we get back from a play I bought tickets to see. Louis was eager to see it so who was I to deny him even though theatre is not my forte. If it makes him happy who am I to deny him it?

So now we're currently getting ourselves ready to go and see the play and after I got us reservations at a restaurant afterwards. He's in the bathroom freshening up while I wait for him. I just hope tonight goes as planned.

Kind of feels like I'm about to propose again with the way I'm so nervous. But it might as well be the same because marriage is just as big a commitment as having a baby. And I'm quite ready to make that commitment. I just hope Louis is too.  
  


"Hazza, are you ready?" Louis asks as he descends the stairs, looking as gorgeous as ever in a blue blazer over a white shirt and black tight jeans looking utterly flawless. I consider myself a damn lucky man.

"Ready baby, you look amazing sweetheart." I say going and pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. He blushes, giggling as he pulls me by my collar and kisses me. "You look amazing too Hazza." he says and I grin kissing him again. "We look amazing together don't you think?" I say and he chuckles nodding. "Yeah, we kinda do." He says crinkling his nose in the most adorable way.

"Well let's go and look amazing together at this play." I say pulling out of his embrace and grab his hand and lead us outside to the rental car I got for tonight. I would've asked Adrian but thought it was unnecessary if I could just drive us there.

I open the door for him and then go around to get in myself and soon the engine starts up and we're off.

.

.

.  
  


We stand and applaud the actors that have assembled on the stage. Louis smiles as he claps his hands together and I can't help but look on in fondness. The play was actually really good, but my attention was on Louis most of the time as he watched on in awe. It was a brilliant production but my mind was on the burning question I'm about to ask Louis at the restaurant.

We then begin leaving the theatre after the curtain closes and I grab his hand in mine as we push past the other people leaving as well. Louis' hand feels hot in mine as we leave the stuffed theatre.

We eventually get to our car and after getting in I drive us off in the direction of Avra, the restaurant I chose for us to eat at. My hands sweat as I grip the wheel as we near Avra. Me, Mr Dominant is sweating buckets all because I'm afraid of Louis reaction to me asking to have a baby.

Who would have thought?

He changed me, I must say. In the best way possible though. I would have never thought we'd be where we are, married with two kids and hopefully another soon on the way. It's all too surreal but that's my reality now and I couldn't be more happy about it

I park the car and get out, rushing to Louis side to help him out. He smiles and kisses my cheek as a thank you and we walk hand in hand into the fairly filled eatery. The chatter of the customers just add on to my nervousness. I ignore it all though and walk straight to the reception area.

After checking in for our reservation, we're lead to a table, thank God, in the far corner of the restaurant where not many people are around, so our conversations will be more private. I help Louis sit and take a seat as well opposite him.

We get our menus and after ordering drinks the waiter leaves. I watch as Louis squints his eyes as he reads the menu- or tries to read it. I chuckle fondly and take the menu from him, putting it down so I can look into the cool blue eyes, that make me fall more and more in love with him.

"I've got it. I know what you like so whatever I order I'm sure you'll love it." I say and he blushes and nods, biting his lip. "Thank you." He says shyly. This feels like we're on our first date with how shy he is and my nervousness.

"How did you like the play?" I ask as the waiter returns and hands us our beverages and then takes our orders. Louis sips his iced tea before answering me.

"It was amazing. Thank you for taking me, I enjoyed it." He says and I smile. "I'm glad baby. I was surprised I actually enjoyed myself. But most of the time my attention was on you anyway. I'd rather watch you ." I say and he blushes deeper, hiding his smile in his palm.

"Hazza." He says smiling and I smirk. "It's true baby. Your a work of art. No play or art piece can compare to your brilliant beauty." I say and he looks just about ready to combust. "God you're so cheesy Styles." He says and I chuckle. "Only for you baby."  
  


The waiter then returns with our food and we begin digging into the food. It's delicious and I can see Louis is really enjoying it. We make small conversation of our experiences so far in Greece and I smile at the way his eyes light up as he talks about everything we've done so far. His eyes glisten with happiness as he explains everything we've done and what he enjoyed the most.

Soon our food is finish and I sit, palms sweating as Louis continues to talk about our latest escapade. I nod at everything he says and decide it's now or never as he concludes his story. I take his hand in mine and rub his knuckles. He then looks at me with questioning eyes as I take a deep breath.

"So I've been thinking." I start off, gulping as I take another breath, Louis watching me intently waiting for me to continue. "I've been thinking about us, our life and how much we have going for us. And this is something I've been thinking about for a while, and I know we've got so much going on right now, but I think we're ready." I say and he stares at me expectantly.

"I think.. I think we should have another baby."


	10. Chapter 9

**Louis' POV**

 

"I think... I think we should have another baby."

What. Wait what?

"huh?" I stutter, making sure I heard correctly. "I, want another baby Lou, I-I know we've got so much going on right now but, but I think we could have another baby." He says and my heartbeat quickens. Another baby. A little me and Harry.

"Are-Are you sure that's what you want? I mean we've already got our hands full with Connor and with everything happening with my mum, do you really think now's good time?" I ask and his hopeful face turns into one of disappointment. Fuck.

"I, I guess you're right it's just. I miss it you know? Miss seeing you pregnant and having a little baby. Yeah we've got Connor but he's a toddler. I just, forget it. Now's not the right time. Sorry I brought it up." He says and looks the other way. Now I feel like shit.

He really seems to want another baby, and believe me, I wouldn't mind it. But it's a lot of work. I mean, we've both got jobs and I just don't think we'd have the time for a baby. Unless I quit my job which, I wouldn't want to, then I don't see how having another baby is possible.

But then again, it would be a nice distraction for a while. Don't get me wrong that's not the only reason I want another baby. I kinda miss being pregnant too. And having a little baby in my arms. It's comforting in a way and I do miss it. Harry seems to really want this and I mean it won't be so bad, right? There's more pros than cons if you think about it.

 

"Harry." I mumble, wanting him to look at me. He looks up and the disappointment is clear in his eyes. Now I'm feeling 10 times worse.

"Maybe... Maybe we can try?" I say softly and his eyes light up instantly. "Really? I know it's going to be hard but I promise you baby we'll make through it together. I promise you I'll be there every step of the way." He says and a smile makes way onto my face.

"Yeah we can try." I say and he grins, standing up from his seat and coming over to grab me into a hug. I giggle as he begins peppering kisses all over my face. "I'm so happy Lou, thank you, thank you so much." He says and I smile

"So..." I say as we sit, me on Harry's lap as he feeds me of the cheescake he ordered. He hums, taking a spoon of it. I smirk at him and he raises a questioning brow.

"Wanna start now?"

The cheesecake has been long forgotten.

.

.

.

"Fuck!" I moan as he thrusts deep into me, his lips attach to my neck, sucking at the skin as he snaps his hips into me. We drove home as fast as we could and the minute we entered the house, our clothes were off.

"H-harry, uh Harry fuck me, shit, fuck me harder!" I shout and he grunts, hiking my leg over his shoulder and begins fucking me at an inhumane speed. I throw my head back in ecstasy in the feeling of being so full.

I was suppose to take my pill today but now I don't need to. I know I won't get pregnant right away, but I suppose it's better to start now. Okay maybe we're just horny.

"Fuck!" I scream, as he hits my prostate. My breath quickens as I feel myself falling apart. Harry doesn't seem too far behind as his movements quicken. I grab onto his biceps, raking my nails down his arms, watching the skin rise with my scratch marks.

"Lou, fuck, I'm gonna come baby. Gonna come so hard, fill you up. Make you full of me. You want that baby?" He asks, nipping my jaw. I whimper and nod my head. He grins and takes ahold of both my legs and folds them into me, and starts up his ruthless pace.

"Uh, Uh fuck!" I scream as I come onto my stomach. Harry groans loudly and I feel myself being filled as he comes deep into me. His thrusts slow down as we come down from our highs and I feel him go limp inside me.

He then pulls out of me and falls behind me. I then feel his come dripping out of me. "Harry, the plug." I tell him and he twists towards the nightstand and grabs the plug I made him take out. He grabs the sparkling plug and goes to kneel between my legs and pushes my legs up , exposing my leaking hole and I watch as he begins pushing the plug in.

I bite my lip at the sensitivity and watch the plug be inserted inch by inch. I will myself not to get hard because the feeling is so good but I don't think we could go another round. Soon the plug is in me and I shiver as Harry plants a kiss on it.

"Looks good baby. Kinda glad we're gonna be using plugs more often. You look so hot right now stretched over it." he says and I moan pulling him up to give him a kiss.

"We should skype the kids. It's 10 at night here which means it's 8pm there and i'm sure the kids are awake still." I say and Harry nods getting up and walking towards the closet and grabs one of his jumpers throwing me it to put on. I grin as I put it on, it smelling just like my husband and I find it extremely comfy.

He then grabs our laptop from the desk in the room and walks back to the bed once he's got a shirt and a pair of boxers on and plops next to me with the laptop on his lap. He goes into skype and tries to connect to Lottie's account. One two rings and she answers, Harper and Connor's faces popping up on the screen.

"Ma!" Connor shouts, reaching for the screen and my heart melts. "My babies! Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!" I say and I notice the tears in Harper's eyes. "Oh baby don't cry! We'll be home soon okay? Just two more sleeps and we'll be there to kiss you good morning and tuck you in bed!" I say close to tears as well.

"Okay, miss you dada and papa." She says and Harry coos at her. "Don't worry angel, we miss you too. I hope you're being good for Aunty Lottie." Harry says and Harper nods. "We have papa! We've done lotsa stuffs while we were gone. Aunty Lot took us to the park, we went to the zoo and we had ice cream for supper!" She says and Lottie chuckles nervously from where she was standing in the room.

"Lottie." I say sternly and Harper begins chuckling which causes Connor to laugh as well. I grin at the happy looks on their faces and forget about scolding Lottie for giving the kids ice cream for supper. "It was one time, I promise." She says and Harry gives her a stern look and I can't help but giggle because to her it may seem scary but to me it's just the cutest thing seeing him angry.

"Well, I've got to get these monsters to bed. I'll talk to you later Lou. Bye Harry. Say bye kids!" She says and they wave at us and I grin blowing them a kiss and Harry waving back and the screen goes blank.

I sigh contently as Harry puts the laptop down once he switches is off and I wait for him to come back before snuggling into him as we get under the covers. His arms wrap around my middle and he nuzzles my neck.

"I miss them." I say and he hums. "Me too. can't wait to get back home." He says and I smile into his chest. "Do you think I'll get pregnant soon? I mean I just got off the pill so It may take a few weeks till I can conceive." I say and he tightens his grip on my waist.

"Don't worry baby. It will happen in due time. There's no rush. I'm just glad you agreed to try" He says and I kiss his chest. "I'm glad I agreed too. Kinda excited now to have a baby." I say and he grins. "Me too. You're gonna be such a great mum. You've done great with our two babies so far." He says and I swat his chest.

"I know I carry them but I'm clearly a guy so I'm not a mum." I say and Harry chuckles. "Yeah, I definitely know you're a guy, but you are their mum so it's fitting to call you that." He says and I sigh defeatedly. "I wonder when we have our baby will he or she call me mum." I says and he begins rubbing my side soothingly.

"Either way, they'll love you. Mummy, dada or whatever they'll call you, they'll definitely love you irrespective of what they call you. Being mummy or daddy is just a title. How you treat and look after our babies is what makes your their mummy or dada. And your a great parent and that's all that matters. Not what they call you." He says and I wipe the tear that fell at Harry's words.

"God, I love you so much you sap." I say giggling and he kisses my temple. "Love you too sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 10

**Louis' POV**

 

"Louis calm down, we're almost there." Harry tells me and I simply roll my eyes and continue to bounce in my seat. How does he expect me to calm down when we're going home and back to my babies I haven't seen for two whole weeks? Exactly, I fucking can't.

"Oh my God I'm so excited to see my babies! I've missed them so much." I say and catch him smiling fondly as he stares at the road ahead. "I miss them too Lou. Should we tell them?" Harry asks and I shake my head.

"No. I'ts a bit too early. I might not be pregnant right now." I say and he nods. We've continued trying for a baby this past week and I got sick one morning but I think it's too early. Plus I think I ate something bad so that could be a reason I got sick. So we made an appointment with Liam to do some tests to see if me being pregnant right now is a possibility.

"Yeah, fuck yeah you're right. Sorry I shouldn't have sugg-" "Hazza calm down!" I say, giggling at his rambling. "I know you're excited that there might be a baby but we shouldn't tell the kids in case I'm not. Wouldn't want to get them excited for a new brother or sister when they might be disappointed that I'm not pregnant. I don't want you to get too excited either." I say and I see his expression droop a bit.

"Yeah, no you're right. It's just. I want you to be pregnant so badly." He says and I smile at my husband. "And I will be, eventually. It'll happen when it happens. Let's just, enjoy now and not think too much about it okay?" I say and he nods, grabbing my hand and planting a kiss to my knuckles as we pull into our street.

"I love you sweetheart." He says and I smile. "Love you too Daddy." I say and giggle. He smirks pulling up to our drive-way. "Home sweet Home." he says as he kills the engine. I smile widely as I unbuckle my seat belt and exit the car.

"Let's go see our babies!" I squeal and he chuckles while he grabs our bags form the car. I grab the lighter ones from him as we walk up to the house. My dads car is in the drive-way so he must be here with Melissa and Trevor.

Trevor's my baby brother they had 4 years ago. After dad and Melissa got married she fell pregnant with Trevor and had him on New years. He's a New Years baby and I'm a Christmas baby, well technically Christmas Eve baby.

He is the most adorable 4 year old and him and Harper get along really well despite the minor age difference. She acts like the big sister and is always looking out for Trevor, even though he's basically her Uncle. It's really adorable actually.

 

"After you baby." Harry says as he opens the door and I thank him as I step inside to a noisy house. I smile upon hearing the giggles of Connor. We make our way into the living room and see my dad lifting Connor into the air making him screech with joy.

"Don't you dare drop my baby Dad." I say, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Harper looks up from where she was busy drawing and screams, dropping her coloring pencils and running towards me and wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Dada! Papa! You home!" She shouts and I can't help the tears rolling down my face. Oh how I have missed my babies. "Papa!" She shouts and latches on to Harry, her one arm still around my leg. Harry looks down at her and smiles fondly bending down to her height and kisses her forehead.

"Hello baby girl. Papa missed you love bug." He says and she tightens her grip on my leg. " Me missed you too Papa. And Dada. Missed dada too. Me and Con-con" She says and at that Connor begins wailing. I coo at my two year old, detaching myself from Harper with a kiss to her head as I make way over to my dad who was holding Connor.

"Hi dad. " I say and he smiles kissing my forehead and hands me a crying Connor who immediately reaches out for me. I coo at him, taking him into my arms and kissing his face all over. "Missed you my little monster." I say and he shoves his head in the crook of my neck.

"Mis Ma." He says cutely and I grin at his almost sentence. We've been working on his speech and I think going to school helps a bit to get him to talk more. "Ma missed you too monster. Missed your tiny kisses and cuddles. Can I get a kiss?" I ask and he nods his head in my neck before lifting to give me a pouty kiss.

"Oh baby, don't be sad. Ma and papa are here. No more pouts. Smile for me baby." I say and he shakes his head before putting it in the crook of my neck again.

"Late-ah." he says and I giggle at him. "Let's go say hello to Papa, monster. "I say walking towards Harry who's currently holding Harper in his arms. He puts her down and comes towards me. "Hey monkey. Say hi to Papa. Didn't you miss me?" Harry asks Connor. Connor lifts his head to look at Harry and reaches for him.

"Pa-Pa mis." He says cutely and Harry chuckles and takes him from me. "I'm glad monster." He says and kisses Connors head.

"Where's my hug Lou?" Lottie suddenly asks and I roll my eyes giggling, and walk to her to give my sister a hug. "Hey Lot's." I say and grip her in a hug. "My kids are in one piece-thank God, so thank you for doing this for us." I say releasing her and she waves her hand.

"No problem. Had Mel and dad over a lot to help out so it was okay." She says and I smile turning towards Melissa and going to engulf her in a hug as well. "Hi Mel. Thanks for helping Lottie." I say and she smiles releasing me. "No problem love. Your kids are angels." she says and I smile.

"I'd hope so." I say smiling at her. I then turn my attention to my baby brother. "Trevor!" I shout going over to give my baby brother a hug. "LouLou!" He shouts throwing his arms around my neck. "Hey buddy. Did you miss me?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically. "Lot's LouLou." He says and I grin at him, bopping his nose. "Missed ya too buddy."

 

"So how was your trip Lou?" My dad asks as I plop down on the couch, Harper on my lap. "Oh my Gosh dad. It was amazing. The view was so beautiful and the people were so kind and the food. Dad the food was to die for!" I say making him chuckle.

"That's great Lou. You definitely needed this break. You look positively relaxed and you're glowing. Grecian sun has done you good!" He says and I smile, blushing at the compliment. "Thanks dad. I have Harry to thank for that." I say looking towards the love of my life with Connor, who fell asleep on him from all the excitement.

I send him a smile that tells him exactly how much it meant to me. He smiles back as if he got exactly what I wanted to say.

 

.

.

.

 

"Just lie down for me." Liam says and I do as he says as he grabs the needle. "Might pinch a bit. Just squeeze your arm tightly for me." He says and I clench my fists as he inserts the needle. I flinch a bit but relax after it's inserted.

"Just going to draw a bit of blood so I can do an accurate test to see if you're indeed pregnant." He says and I nod , watching as my blood is transferred to the little tube. "Okay, that's about enough." He says and removes the needle and hands it to the nurse helping him, and begins bandaging my arm.

"I'll just go and check on the sample and will be back shortly. Won't take too long." He says and Harry thanks him as he exits the room.

"So.." I say nervously and he smiles at me. "Don't worry Lou. I'll be fine if you're not pregnant. I know you've been anxious about it but honestly I'll be fine. As you said, it'll happen when it happens. We can just try again if you're not." He says and I smile. How did I get so lucky to have a husband as sweet, caring and understanding as he is.

"I love you." I say and he kisses me swiftly on the lips. "Love you too." He says and I grin. Liam enters the room, breaking us from our little moment. "Sorry. Right. Well I got your tests back. " He says and I squeeze Harry's hand

"Well Louis, you're not pregnant." He says and I can feel myself frown.

"The tests came back negative and in your results I noticed the high levels of estrogen in your blood. Now, estrogen is found in both men and women, but because you are able to conceive, your estrogen levels are far greater than that of a regular male. Now the testosterone in your body is supposed to level it out, yet your levels has increased drastically" He says and I feel Harry's grip tighten. "Is that, is that a good or bad thing?" Harry asks and I feel my throat thicken

"Well, it's not necessarily bad, but it's definitely not good either. With a high level of estrogen, comes many complications to your health, such as headaches, mood swings, nausea, hair loss and also weight gain. Now in order for you to be able to conceive we'll need to lower these levels so that it's balanced. I'm going give you a list which I've drawn up for you to abide by. Firstly, no alcohol. You may have a glass here and there but no more. Then I'm going to put you on a diet regime where you're required to eat only organic foods. In the list are foods I recommend you to eat and foods to stay away from."He says handing me the list.

"Also, regular exercise. Not only will it keep you fit, it'll make conceiving much easier if your body is healthier. Other than that you're perfectly fine. Just abide by the list and hopefully by this time, next month you'll be here for me to check up on a baby in your tummy." He says and nod thankfully, wiping a tear that fell.

"Thank you Liam. We really appreciate it." Harry says shaking Liam's hand. "No need to thank me, It's my job. And don't worry Louis, it's not the end of the world. This is just a little hurdle you need to get over before you'll have a baby. Trust me, everything's going to be okay. Don't worry" He says as Harry helps me off the chair.

"I won't. Thanks again Liam. " I say and he waves us off. "See you next month. Take it easy guys." He says and we say our goodbyes and exit the room.

I know Liam said not to worry but I can't help but do exactly that. I mean, I feel like it's my fault for not being able to give Harry a baby right now. My body is not doing what it's suppose to and I feel like I'm a failure in doing the one thing my body was made to do.

"Lou." Harry breaks me out of my thoughts and turns me to face him. He cups my face in his hand and the tears I so desperately wanted to keep in just came pouring down. "Baby." He says pulling me into him and wrapping his arms around me as I begin sobbing.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. It's gonna be okay baby. We'll try again. You heard what Liam said. It's not the end of the world. We just have to do what the list says and in no time you'll be healthy and ready to have a baby." He says and I just continue sobbing.

"I know, i-it's j-just I feel like it's my f-fault." I say and he shakes his head, kissing my face repeatedly. "Baby it's not your fault okay? You couldn't control what your body did. It just happened. Don't blame yourself because this was out of your control. It'll be alright, I promise okay? Just don't ever think it's your fault okay?" He says and I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess." I say and he sighs kissing me softly. "Don't be sorry. One of the symptoms was mood swings so I can understand." He says and I giggle a bit. "Yeah, it was. I just feel all over the place but in this month I'm going to get my body into order so you and I can have a baby." I say determinedly and he grins kissing me once more.

"And I'll be there every step of the way baby."


	12. Chapter 11

**Louis' POV**

"Aright, now get down on all fours. Make sure your hands are directly under your shoulders and your knees under your hips." Pauline my yoga instructor instructs the class. I go down on my knees into the simple pose. "Now walk with your hands a few inches forward and spread your fingers wide, palms pressing into the mat. Now curl your toes under and press your hips towards the ceiling, bringing your body into an inverted V. "I attempt this pose, breaking a sweat at the position, waiting for further instruction.

"Good job, now hold your breath as I count, stay still and don't move. Ready? Okay, 1,2,3,4,5 and... release." She says and I let out a shuddering breath. "Great, now stand up and spread your legs 4 feet apart, turn your foot out in a 90 degree angle and turn your left foot out slightly." I stand up with the rest of the class, doing as Pauline instructs.

"Amazing job guys, now bring your hands to your hips and relax your shoulders. Extend your arms to the side, palms down. Bend your right knee at 90 degrees and keep your knee over your ankle and gaze out over to your right hand. Hold this position as I count. Ready? 1,2,3,4,5.... and switch."

"Great job class. Now for the tree pose. This will be the last position then we'll do some meditation. So relax your body and stand for me, arms on your sides, legs together." She instructs and I let out a breath, rolling my shoulders, relieving the tension in my arms before doing as she says.

"Alright, now shift your weight onto your left leg and place the sole of your right foot inside your left thigh, keep your hips facing forward." I put my weight on my left leg and bring my right foot to the inside of my thigh, and fumble a bit but eventually balance myself.

"Brilliant. Now bring your palms together as though you were praying and stay in this position, take a deep breath and release on my count. Okay. 1,2,3,4,5... release. Great Now shift on to the other leg and repeat. Ready? 1,2,3,4,5... release. Awesome now grab your towels so you can wipe down and we'll go into our meditating positions." She says and I sigh, letting out a tired breath before grabbing my towel and wiping the sweat off my face and taking a sip of my water bottle.

"You guys did really well today. Okay now sit down and cross your legs, left foot under your right thigh, right foot under your left thigh." she instructs and I sit down on my bright green mat, folding my legs under each other. "Okay, now just breath in..... and out. In....... and out. Repeat this for another 2 minutes." She instructs and I close my eyes and take a deep breath then releasing it.

The past few weeks I've been going to the gym to do some running and I found this yoga class that the gym has been offering ever Monday, Tuesday and Thursday and I've been coming regularly. It's been my 8th class and I really enjoy it. I've been bettering myself, eating properly, sleeping properly and overall been taking really good care of myself.

I can really see the difference in myself. My body is more in shape, my skin is glowing more than ever and I don't feel exhausted all the time. Harry is really loving the change and he's especially loving the effect yoga has on my body. I mean I've always had a big butt but with yoga it's a lot firmer now and Harry can't keep his hands off me.

Our sex life has been amazing. It's been 3 weeks since our visit to the doctors and even though my schedule is filled with having to go to school, gym and having to come home to take care of the kids, we still manage to have a pretty active sex life. Sometimes doing it 2-3 times a day.

I went to see a nutritionist to draw up a healthy eating plan and she said that my body has been lacking vitamin D and has given me a list of Vitamin D-rich foods. Now with my body receiving all the proper nutrients, the road to conceiving seems much easier now.

Also, my mum has been in contact with me recently and asked me if I would love to visit her to meet the girls over dinner. I was hesitant at first, but I really want to see the girls I haven't seen in so long. So after my yoga class, Harry's gonna bring me some clothing to change into and we're gonna go and see my mum.

I decided not to bring the kids just yet. I told my mum that and she understood so everything's okay now. Well not everything but you get what I'm trying to say.

"Times up class. Very good work today. You're all really improving so give yourselves a round of applause." Pauline says and we all stand up, clapping our hands together. I fold my mat and and place it under my arm and grab my water bottle before exiting the class.

"Lou! Wait." I tun around to face Megan, a girl I've been talking to lately who has been coming to the yoga classes as well. "Hey Megan. Whats up?" I ask smiling at her. "Well a few of us are going to get drinks. Wanna come? I know Jack would love it if you do." She says smirking and I roll my eyes.

"I'd love to but I can't. If you've forgotten I'm happily married, and I've told Jack that a million times before. And my husband and I have plans already." I say and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know you've got a hunk of a husband. I've seen him. But I was kidding about Jack. I know how infatuated he is with and was only pulling your leg. Anyways its cool. Another time maybe?" She says and I nod hugging her before leaving.

I open the gym doors to stand outside as I wait for Harry to come. It's 5 in the afternoon and has gotten a bit chilly so I shiver trying to cover my bare arms. I'm in black yoga pants and a white tank and I can feel the cool air breeze through my attire.

I groan when I remember I brought a jacket but must've left it in the yoga class. "Shit." I groan beginning to turn around only to run into Jack. "Fuck." I curse at the impact and he steadies me. "Woah, watch it there sugar." He says and I roll my eyes, scrunching my nose at his use of the word'sugar'. "Yeah sorry." I say getting out of his grip.

"Here, you left this inside. Pauline was about to bring out to you so I offered to.I was gonna keep it and use it as an excuse to talk to you again." He says smirking and I turn my nose up in distaste before snatching the jacket form his nasty hands. "Uhm thanks and please stop. I told you I'm married." I say turning away from him.

"I recall you saying you were taken. But doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." He says and grabs my arm. I shrug out of his grip before pushing him away from me. "Sorry but I'm not that type of person. Please just leave me alone." I say turning from him. He was about to grab my arm again but I'm suddenly pulled into someones toned chest and relax when I realize who it is.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you grabbing my husband like that fucker!?" He says and I flinch at his tone of voice but remain silent as he glares at Jack, who throws his hands up. "Dude relax. I'm sorry. I didn't know he was taken." He says and my mouth opens in protest but Harry quickly interferes what I was about to say.

"I don't give a motherfuck! This." He wraps his arms around my waist, staring straight at Jack. "Is fucking mine. Got it?" He says and Jack nods shakily and begins to walk away. I let out a breath, I didn't know I was holding.

"You okay baby?" Harry asks, and I nod into his chest. "Yeah I'm okay." I say and he kisses my head."Good, who the fuck was he?" Harry asks, his grip tightening and I can feel the anger radiating off him.

"His one of the trainers at the gym. He's a real creep honestly. Ever since my first day I came here he's been bugging me. When he said he didn't know I was taken was a lie. I told him countless times I'm not available but he was really persistent." I say and now I can definitely sense Harry's anger.

"That fucker! He better watch out. I'll fuck his face up if he ever touches you again. I swear. Why am I only hearing of this now?" He asks and I shrug. "He hasn't bothered me in quite some time so I didn't think it was important to bring up to you." I say softly, not wanting him to be angry with me.

He lets out a deep sighs and just tightens his hold on me, nuzzling into my neck. "I'm not mad. Just, next time tell me? Or better yet, I'm gonna come with you next time you come. Make sure everyone knows who you belong to. Also it'll be amazing to see you in your tight yoga pants." He says and snakes his way down to my arse, giving it a little squeeze, making me blush.

"Harry!" I squeal swatting his hands away as he let's out a deep chuckle. "Come on baby. I've got your clothes. I'll go with you inside so you can get changed." he says and I finally notice the bag in his hands. I nod and begin walking in front of him into the gym.

I let out a loud squeal as he swats my behind as I enter the gym. "Harry!" I shout and he smirks as we enter the locker area. "Sorry baby, couldn't resist." He says and I roll my eyes. "Just keep it in your pants. I need to shower. I stink." I say and he smirks. "I'll try."

.

.

.

Harry did not try at all and now we're late in meeting my mum. It's past 7 already and we're suppose to be there at 7.

"Seriously Harry, you couldn't wait till we got home after going to my mums? You ruined my favorite yoga pants!" I shout as we pull up my mum's drive-way. The minute we got into the locker room he locked the door and ripped my yoga pants in half and fucked me in the shower.

"I'll buy you others Lou. I just couldn't resist your delectable arse baby.And you know how those yoga pants drive me wild." He says and I blush. "Fine. But behave while we're here please. I don't want to be inappropriate in front of my family." I say sternly and Harry nods, kissing me on my cheek. "Promise baby." He says and I smile. "Thank you." I say and get out of the car.

We stand at the front door and Harry knocks and we wait till the doors answered. I hear a few voices and smile knowing it must be my sister fighting over who gets to answer the door. Soon the door is opened and a tall man answers the door, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Dan, please come in. It's finally nice to meet you Louis." he says and I smile faintly before entering the house with my hand in Harry's. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much about you." I say and he smiles closing the door behind us. "Good things I hope?" He says and I chuckle. "My mother has told me about how good you treat her so yes, really good things." I say and he smiles fondly.

"I'm glad. She's in the kitchen and the girls are in the living room." He says and I nod walking into the spacious house and hear the chatter of the girls. "Oh shut up Daisy, you only met him a week ago how could you possibly be in love with him." I hear Phoebe say and I enter the room with my arms crossed over my chest. "

"Don't you think you're a bit too young for love?" I say raising my eyebrow and I watch as the girls gasp and soon I'm engulfed in a group hug. Daisy and Phoebe attached to my middle and Felicity with her arms around my neck. I let a few tears fall as the girls begin sobbing.

"Lou!" The twins say and I grin, letting go of them to look into there matured faces. They're so grown up and I can't believe these are the same girls I haven't seen in so long. "My, My. Look how beautiful you've all become. I see you have all your teeth Phoebe!" I say and the girls let out watery chuckles.

"Yeah we've grown. We've missed you so much Lou." Fizzy says and I smile sadly, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I missed you too. I missed you girls so much and I'm so sorry for just leaving. I gave dad cards to send you every year for your birthday and the holiday's but I should have at least called once in a while. I'm such a crappy brother." I say wiping my own tears.

"You're here now Lou and that's all that matters. You were the best big brother anyone could have asked for.It's all in the past and we should look forward to making up for lost time .We love you and we're so glad you're here." Daisy says and I smile. kissing her forehead. "Why are you so mature? You can't grow up. No, nope. You're still 9 year old girls. Which means no kissing boys!." I say and everyone chuckles.

"Come on Lou we're almost 16 and Fizzy's almost 20!" They say and I shake my head. "No. I refuse to believe that. End of story. I'm your big brother and what I say goes. It's my job.No boyfriends" I say and the twins groan. "Mum!" They shout and I look up to see my mum wiping a few tears from her face. "He's right girls. No boyfriends." She says and I grin as the girls huff.

"But Mum!" They whine and mum shakes her head. "Sorry girls. How about you help me in the kitchen? " She says and they groan but trail into the kitchen. My mum comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you for doing this." She says and I smile returning the hug. "I'm glad I came." I say as she releases me from the hug and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Me too. Dinner will be done soon. Make yourselves at home." My mum says and Harry and I thank her as Dan accompanies her to the kitchen.

Harry is the first to sit down and I follow, sitting beside him and he brings me into him and kisses me softly in my lips. "Are you happy?" he asks and I nod smiling. "Really happy. Thank you for coming with me." I say and he smiles. "I'd do anything for you if it makes you happy." He says and I grin, pecking him on the lips.

"Mum! But Louis can kiss boys! That's not fair!" Daisy shouts and I giggle against Harry's lips as he chuckles as well.


	13. Chapter 12

**Harry's POV**

 

 

"I can't believe you!"

Louis screeches as we enter the house. I chuckle at his face, red with embarrassment. "You know I couldn't help it." I say and he huffs, turning to glare at me. "I still can't believe you embarrassed me like that. You coming to classes with me was a bad idea." He says and storms pass me to our room.

I roll my eyes and follow him. Honestly he's overreacting. All I did was touch his ass while he was in that sinful position at his yoga class. He embarrassed himself when he moaned like a little slut. He knows how much I love him in those yoga pants and he was bent over so I couldn't help myself.

Now he's mad at me because it happened in front of a class of 15 people. I could give two shits about those people and what they think. His moaning was truly sinful and I had to stop myself from sporting a semi.

 

Now my baby's mad at me. I know what won't make him mad for too long

 

When I enter the room, I see Louis lying on the bed with his phone in his hand. He ignores me completely as I flop down next to him and continues typing away at his phone. "Who are you texting?" I ask and he continues to tap away. "My mum." Is all he says and continues to busy himself on his phone. I roll on top of him, encasing him with my body.

"Harry! Get off you big oaf." He says squirming under me and I refuse to let up. "Stop being mad at me then I will." I say and he huffs irritably before trying to push me off him but he's unsuccessful. "Harry you're crushing me!" He says and I roll my eyes, lifting my body off him but hover over him, arms at the side of his head.

"I'm sorry." I say nosing his neck and he whimpers pushing me off."You embarrassed me." He says and I sigh, sitting up, straddling his thighs. "I know, I'm sorry baby. It wont happen again. I promise." I say and he sighs and nods.

"What? No smile?" I ask and he rolls his eyes, pushing at my shoulder. "No, now off. I need to shower." He says trying to get away but I pin his hands on the bed. "Not till you smile." I say and he groans fighting my grip. "Harry! Stop!" He says and I shake my head.

"All you had to do was smile but no. Little Lou has to be stubborn. Guess I'll have to make you." I say sighing dramatically before attacking his sides. "HARRY!" He shouts laughing, as I tickle him. I smile as he squirms away from my torturous touches."Pl-lease." He says in-between laughs but I shake my head and continue to tickle him.

"DADDY!" He shouts and my breath hitches and my tickling stops. I stare at him, eyes darkening. "Say that again." I say and he pants, blue eyes staring up at me in shock that he had said that. "Say it again Lou." I say and his eyes shine with mischief.

"Please stop... Daddy." He says and I groan, attaching my mouth to his roughly. Oh how I have missed this. My tongue enters his mouth, gliding against his as our spit mixes, all hot and heavy. "Mmm Daddy." He moans and I can feel his erection against my thigh that is straddling him.

"Daddy's got you baby. Tell me what you want." I say, nipping at his jaw. He bares his neck in submission and I growl, attacking his neck. I nip at the skin, sucking faint marks into his collarbones. Groaning at the salty-sweet taste of his body. A perfect mix of the berry lotion he uses and his natural taste.

"Daddy please." He moans, hands in my hair, pulling the long hairs. "Please what baby?" I ask, licking right up his neck and feel him shiver. "Fuck me." He says, and that's all I need to hear before I flip him onto his stomach.

"Up baby." I say tapping his bum and he lifts himself as I put a pillow under his hips, elevating his bum in the air. I hum in approval at the sight of the black fabric of the yoga pants stretched over his delicious bum. I place my hand on the swell of his arse, kneading the skin with my hand.

I draw my hand back and land a harsh slap to his bum, watching as it jiggles. "Fuck!" Louis moans pushing back. "Like that baby? Want me to slap your arse till it's red?" I ask, rubbing over the spot I had just hit.

"Mhm, felt so good Daddy." He moans and I smirk. "Let's first get these off you." I say, pulling at the waist band of his pants. He lifts himself, allowing me to remove the thin material. I pull the blue panties down along with the pants, revealing his slightly reddened bum.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you 5 spanks okay? You know what word to use if it gets too much right?" I ask groping his bum in my hands and he nods, face in the comforter."Good. I want you to count okay?" I say and he hums.

Slap"1." Slap. "2" Slap. "3". Slap. "4". Slap."5"

"Good job baby. Look so pretty." I say rubbing over the reddened skin. "Thank you daddy." He whimpers and I smile. "Was that too much?" I ask and he shakes his head. "No. I liked it." He says and I nod smiling.

"That's great baby. Now I'm going to fuck you okay? No cumming unless I say you can. Okay baby?" I ask and he whimpers but nods. I get off the bed and walk towards the drawer where we keep our different lubes and condoms in and I grab the warming lube. I grin and make my way back to the bed where Louis lays panting. I quickly undress myself, removing every article of clothing.

I put the bottle down beside him and hover over his tiny frame, and bend down to his ear. "Gonna make you feels so good baby." I breath into his ear, thrusting a bit against his bum, groaning at the sensation.

"Gonna fill you up sweetheart. You're gonna be dripping of me. Gonna come up your pretty arse." I moan as his ass cheeks swallow my c-ck. I thrust into the space between them, moaning as I feel his hole rubbing against my c-ck.

"Feels good baby. Can't wait till I'm deep inside you. Gonna take my c-ck so well." I say and pull out of between his cheeks which are wet with my precome. I grab the lube, lifting his hips up to expose his puffy hole. I squirt a small amount onto my fingers.

I begin pushing my first finger inside him, watching as his arse greedily sucks my finger in. I begin thrusting my finger inside him, spreading the lube around his hole, stretching him out. "Daddy, burns." Louis moans and I coo, adding another finger. "I used the warming lube baby." I say and he moans as I brush his bundle of nerves with my two fingers.

"Mmm looks good sweetheart. Get you nice and ready for daddy's c-ck." I groan out, pushing a third finger in and hear him gasp. "So full Daddy." He moans and fucks himself back onto my fingers. I grab his hips, stopping him from moving.

"Daddy didn't say you could move baby. Move again and I'l fuck your arse raw without letting you come at all." I say and he whimpers and nods, laying absolutely still as I finger him open. I grin at his obedience and lean down to give his bare shoulder a kiss.

"I think your ready for me. Turn around baby. Wanna see your beautiful face while I fuck you." I say and he turns around, blue glazed eyes staring into my darkened one. "Spread your legs baby." I say and he complies, showing me his pretty hole.

I grab the bottle of lube, lathering my c-ck, hissing as the lube begins to heat up. It doesn't hurt and is quite a pleasurable burn and feels especially great when I'm inside of Louis.

I grab his legs, folding them into him, putting him at an angle that I'll hit his prostate better in. I position myself, sinking inch by into him, head thrown back at the pressure of his walls on my c-ck. "Yesss." Louis' moans as I bottom out.

"Fuck. Still always feel so amazing baby. I can't get enough of you." I moan, attaching my lips to his in a passion filled kiss. It's true. All these years we've been together I've never stopped wanting him the way I did when we first met. I actually want him more and more each day. I am damn lucky to have him and would be stupid to ever let go of him.

"Please Daddy. Fuck me please. Just- move" he moans, gripping onto my arms. I slowly pull out, then slam right back into him roughly. He chokes on his breath as I begin fucking him brutally, not daring to stop.

"God, baby, oh baby. You drive me fucking crazy." I moan, body igniting with every thrust. His walls dragging against my throbbing c-ck feels like I'm on ecstasy and I'm hoping I never come down off this high.

"Daddy, not gonna last." Louis moans and I groan, reaching inbetween us and grab his dick, squeezing the base, making him scream out. "Don't. Not yet." I grit out, sweat dripping down my forehead as I furrow my eyebrow in concentration.

I swirl my hips, grinding against his arse , pulling out before slamming back into him as he screams out, arching off the bed. "Daddy!" He shouts and begins sobbing. "Shh baby. Almost there. " I grit and throw my head back as my c-ck spurts precome.

"Fuck. Daddy's gonna come baby. When I let go I want you to come too okay? Think you can do that?" I ask pounding into his tight heat. He sobs and nods his head, grip tightening on my arms. I pick up the speed, making sure to hit his spot and with four more thrusts I come inside him.

"Okay baby. Now come." I say and let go of his c-ck and watch in amazement as he spurts thick white ropes all over his beautiful tummy. "Yes baby. So good for Daddy." I moan as I fuck us through our orgasms.

I pull out of him, come dripping and I reach for a plug, pushing it inside him to keep the come from seeping out. "Fuck baby. That was so good. You did so good baby I'm proud." I say cupping his cheek, rubbing the flushed skin.

"Mmm. Dirty." He mumbles tiredly and I chuckle, leaning down to lap up his come, moaning at the creamy taste. He tastes so good now with all the fruit and healthy foods he's been eating. When I've licked him clean of any come I flop down beside him, glad the kids are at Gemma's because Louis was really loud.

"Love you babycakes." I say kissing his cheek as he snuggles into me. "Love you too Daddy."

 

.

.

.

 

"Listen, business has been great so far and I don't want this to be the reason for the shops downfall. Make sure that you get the right order before this Friday. Fix it and don't call me unless it's to tell me everything's been fixed." I say ending the call.

I'd rather be at home with my all babies than be stuck behind a desk taking calls and firing idiots.

"Mr Styles?" My secretary pops her head inside and I nod, giving her the okay to come in. "Uhm, there's a someone here to see you.Says it's urgent. Should I let him in?" She asks and I sigh and nod. "Just.. Send him in." I say knowing who it is. She nods and leaves my office.

I tap away at my phone sending Louis a text.

**To: My everything.**

_Missing you baby. Can't wait to see you later. Love you!_

 

I send and smile as he replies. I'm broken out of my texting when someone enters my office. I look up and sigh, putting my phone down.

"I told you not to come to the office. What if Louis sees you? I told you I'd meet you at the cafe." I say to Noah who rolls his eyes and sits down. "I know I just couldn't wait. I needed to see you." He says and I sigh nodding.

"Right. Just make this quick."


	14. Chapter 13

**Louis' POV**

 

I've been having these cramps lately and also I've been throwing up a lot and I definitely know the reason why. But I haven't told Harry yet. He has just been seeming stressed lately and very distant so I don't know if I should tell him yet. I know he was the one who wanted the baby but I'd rather wait till he seems less tense and hasn't got so much to deal with.

I just came home now from school, leaving early because of the nausea and had to ask Niall to drive me home because I couldn't even drive the way I was feeling. Niall immediately knew I was pregnant, him being pregnant himself. I made him promise not to tell Zayn, knowing he'll tell Harry. He promised and I said my goodbyes after he said he'll see me later when he brings my car around.

It's been an hour since I've been home and I'm feeling way better and don't know what to do with myself. I check the time and see it's only 11:30 right now, and I have about 6 hours till Harry gets home and about 4 hours till the kids come home. Harper comes out of school at 2:00 and Connor normally comes out at 1:00 and Lottie normally picks him up until I have to fetch him at 3:00.

Maybe I should just pick Connor up. It would be nice to have some bonding time with my son before having to pick up Harper. I decide that's what I'll do and grab my phone to call Lottie. I curse when I remember that I don't have my car with me. Connor's school is not too far, only about two blocks away and the weather is beautiful outside and perfect for a morning stroll.

Lottie's phone rings three times before she picks up

_"Hello?"_

"Lott's its Lou. Look I wasn't feeling too great this morning so I took the day off and came home. But I'm feeling loads better and i'm bored at home so I'm gonna pick Connor up so you don't have to worry about it later."

_"Oh ok cool, yeah that's fine. Glad you're feeling better Lou. So I'll see you later?"_

"Yeah, thanks Lottie. Hugs and kisses."

 _"Ha, dork. Love you too bro!"_ She says making kissy faces through the phone and I laugh hanging up. I grab my sunglasses, wallet and phone. The school has got Connor's stroller so thank God I don't have to walk 2 blocks with an empty stroller.

After making sure everything is closed and locked up, I exit the house and begin the walk to Connor's daycare.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Hi, I'm Connor Styles Mo-Father and I'm here to pick him up." I say to the receptionist who simply smiles at my slip up. "Mr Styles I presume? You can go right inside. I think the kids are taking a nap." She says and I instantly feel bad for going to wake him up and wonder if I should just turn back. But I'm here so it would be stupid to have to come back later.

"Okay, thank you love." I say smiling and pushing through the double doors leading into the daycare. I coo seeing all the babies and kids napping on the blow up mattresses on the floor. My heart melts when I see two babies who must be twins cuddled up to each other. It makes me hope that if I were to have twins they'd be the same way.

I then grin when I see my baby boy napping in the corner with his favorite plushy, fast asleep. I see his caretaker Jessica and smile at her. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Connor if that's okay." I say to her and she waves me off, getting up to grab Connor's bags. "Of course it's fine Mr Styles. He's your kid so you can pick him up anytime you'd like." She says and I smile taking his bag from her.

"Call me Louis. And I was hoping I could take his stroller as well? I know normally you keep them here when you take the kids out but I kind of walked here." I say sheepishly and she nods going to grab the stroller. "It's perfectly fine. I'll just get it. You can go ahead and wake up the little angel. He was very good today. Ate his food, played and participated in all the activities today. He was a star student today." She says and I smile widely.

"That's brilliant. I'm really glad he's opening up and participating. I know how shy he was in the beginning." I say kneeling beside my baby, gently brushing his hair out of his face, his eyes fluttering with every touch.

"Yeah he has really come out of his shell." She says and I nod, rubbing his back, trying to get him to wake up. "Baby, time to get up sweetheart." I coo, peppering his face with tiny kisses coaxing him to get up. It works successfully when his tiny eyes flutter open, a yawn escaping his mouth as he looks up to me, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"Ma?" He says cutey sitting up. I grin opening my arms for him to cuddle into. I chuckle as he leaps into my arms,clinging to me. "Hello monkey. Did you have a good nap?" I ask, standing up with him in my arms. He nods against my shoulder and I kiss his forehead.

"That's good monkey. Time to go okay? Going to have a fun day just you and me." I say thanking Jessica for the stroller and putting a still sleepy Connor inside. "Thank you so much. Say bye sweety." I say to Connor and he waves cutely at Jessica who grins waving back.

"See ya tomorrow little man! Bye Louis." She says and I smile saying bye as well and leave the daycare.

"Mmm. What should we do first? Ma is kinda hungry. You hungry baby?" I ask and he nods holding on to his plushy. "Hungy Ma, foo." He says and I smile, walking down the pavement towards the nearest cafe.

 

"This seems nice enough. Should we go inside?" I ask and he ignores me opting for biting the ear of his dog plushy. I sigh, entering the semi-packed restaurant. I smile at the waitress in the front desk. "Hi welcome to Eataly. Table for two?" She asks smiling down at Connor who seems distracted.

I was about to answer when he screams out.

"Pa! Pa." he says and I furrow my eyebrows, looking to where he was thrusting his baby hands to. I scan the room and immediately see Harry. I smile thinking we could go and have lunch together, but my smile wipes off my face when I see he has company.

Now I know he sometimes has lunch with his co-workers. But why the fuck is he with Noah? I shake my head, calming myself not to go over there and throw a fit over why he is with... that. Because first, I have my baby with me and second I don't want to cause a scene. So I turn and politely smile at the waitress

"It's not necessary. I think we're just going to go. Thank you." I say and she nods confused and I simply turn around and leave the restaurant, whipping my phone out as I begin walking back down the pavement.

I go to Harry's phone number and press the dial button.

 _"Hello?"_ His deep voice echoes through the phone. I almost melt and forget the reason I'm calling, but I have to stay focused and remember why I'm calling him.

"Hey baby. I'm just calling because I miss you. I'm at home with Connor and picked him up from school. I was sick earlier but I'm better. I'm bored and was just calling to see if you were free for lunch or something." I ask, sweetness lacing my voice as I wait for his reply.

 _"I-uhm. I'm kinda busy Lou with uh work and stuff_. _Sorry baby, maybe another time? Why were you sick?_ Are you sure you're okay now?" He asks and I grip the phone tighter. Fighting the tears that are wanting to spill. He lied straight to my face. He couldn't even lie properly and was stuttering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See you later then. Love you." I say and all I get in return is a bye before he hangs up. I stop pushing the stroller, standing completely still as I grip the phone in my hand, exhaling heavily, trying to calm my breathing.

Being pregnant my hormones are 10x more extreme and I can't help the tears that start falling. "Ma?" Connor says, breaking me out of what would be me having a breakdown. I wipe my tears, putting on a smile as I gaze at my little boy.

"Hi baby. Sorry for ruining our day. How about we go and visit your grandmother. You haven't met her but I'm sure you'll lover her. She's dying to meet you." I say and he furrows his eyebrows and nods slowly. "Kay. Ma cwy?" He says and I sigh shaking my head.

"Ma's not crying baby. don't worry. Ma's fine sweetypie." I say, pushing the stroller. I'm going to go back home and call my mother to come over. I really need her now. It's weird to say that but it's true. Right now I just need my mother.

.

.

.

"Oh Lou. Don't cry baby." My mother soothes, rocking me back and forth as I cry into her shoulder after telling her whats wrong. I had put Connor down to nap after I made him something to eat when my mother arrived.I told her that I think I'm pregnant then I told her the whole story about Harry's ex and how they were at lunch today and Harry lying to me.

"He's never lied to me mum! All these years we've been together he's never really lied. Maybe about having already changed the kids diapers, or about having eaten the last chocolate bar but this... This I can't believe he'd keep from me. After the whole ordeal with his ex he still goes and has lunch with him? What if he's cheating on me mum?

I won't handle it. It'll ruin me completely. What will happen to the kids? Because if he is cheating, there is no way I'm staying with him." I say hiccuping, and wiping my face of the tears with her handkerchief she gave me when I burst into tears.

"Baby don't be too irrational about it. Maybe he has reasons he was with his ex. Don't jump to conclusions yet. You trust Harry don't you?" She asks and I nod. "I do mum, Its that bitch I don't trust." I say and my mother flicks my ear. "Language young man." She says and I gape at her.

"Mother I'm an almost 30 year old, married man with two-almost three kids!" I say and my mother shakes her head. "You still shouldn't curse." She says and I roll my eyes. "Anyway back to what I was saying. Yes I do trust Harry. But I don't understand. If nothings going on why the hell was he with him? And why can't he tell me if he's not cheating. Nothing makes sense." I say and she nods grabbing her cup of tea, taking a sip.

"Well then tell him about it. Ask him, don't do nothing. If he lies straight to your face then you can make your mind up. Think of the kids in this and how it'll affect them. You know Harry, you know how he is so make a decision based on that. Communication my love, is what you need. You need to talk." My mother says and I sigh, wiping the last of the tears. I refuse to shed anymore.

"Okay. I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything was perfect between us and now this sh-crap happens. What did I do wrong? Am I not enough? Is that why he is going behind my back and talking to his ex? Is it because he's tired of me?" I say and my mother shakes her head sadly.

"Honey, you're more than enough for him. He's an idiot to ever think otherwise. You're an amazing parent to your kids, I mean in that short time I got to meet my grandson I can say what a wonderful job you've done raising an absolute delightful little boy. You're amazing Louis and I promise you that. Everything will work out for the best and just know I'm here for you if things get tough, okay?" She says, making me want to burst into tears again.

"Thank you mum. It feels good to hear that. Really. Thank you." I say and she smiles patting my knee affectionately. "No problem Lou. Now enough of this, tell me more about my granddaughter. Who I can't wait to meet"

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Lou! I'm home." Harry shouts entering the house. It's almost 9 and he is much later than usual. I take my mothers words into consideration and don't jump to any possible conclusions as why he is late. I'm in the kitchen, cleaning the dirty dishes from supper. I fetched Harper from school once Niall brought my car and made dinner before bathing her and Connor who had woken up just as his sister came home. They ate, bathed, and went straight to bed. I wished them goodnight promising that papa would say night when he came home.

"Lou.." He calls walking into the kitchen. I don't look up from the sink where I wash the last dish. "Baby... What's wrong?" He asks, and I take a deep breath, turning to him, looking into his confused green eyes.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Is the first thing I say, getting straight to the point. If I don't ask anything now it will eat at me and I want to know if the man I love is being unfaithful. He stops and stares at me, eyes wide as he stutters."W-what? What the hell Louis? No! Why the hell would you think that?" He asks, voice raising at each word he speaks.

"Don't raise your voice at me Harold. The children are asleep." I say whisper-yelling. He furrows his eyebrows in anger. Dropping his briefcase, loosening his tie before dropping onto a chair in the kitchen. "Jesus Lou. Why the hell are you asking me that?" he asks looking at me with tired eyes.

"Remember the call this morning when I asked to go to lunch and you said you were busy?" I say and he looks at me exasperated."Wow, I say I can't go to lunch with you and immediately you think I'm cheating." He says as If what I'm saying is so unbelievable.

"That's not why Harry. The fact you lied is why I think you're a cheating bastard!" I say yelling a bit and he shakes his head." What the fuck Louis! I didn't lie!" he says and I shake my head, tearing up. "You just lied again Harry." I say, beginning to walk away from him but he stops me.

"Don't fucking walk away! We're not done here." He says, grip tightening on my arm, I yank my arm away and push him away from me. "No Harry, we are done. We're done because you can't even tell me the truth. I trust and love you so much but you keep lying to me. And before you get angry and swear on your life you're not lying, just know I saw you." I say and he backs away, mouth gaping, struggling to say two words.

"I saw you Harry. You were with him. I was at the restaurant and I first saw you because Connor noticed you first and I was about to come up to you, but you had company." I say and he closes his mouth, stepping forward to me but I step back.

"Lou, it's not what it se-" "No. Just stop. I don't care anymore Harry. You had two chances to tell me the truth and you lied both times. All I wanted was you to be honest. We could have worked things out if you were only honest. Whatever reason you had lunch with Noah, I would have tried to understand because you didn't lie to me. But no. Lying was the first thing you did." I say tearing up and he swallows thickly.

"Listen to me Lou. I promise you I didn't cheat." He says and I shake my head, tears now falling freely. "That's not the point Harry. I don't care if you cheated or not. All I wanted was the truth. But you lied. And that's just as bad as cheating. I'm going to bed. You're sleeping on the couch and then tomorrow I'm taking the kids to my mother.

We're staying there for the rest of the week. I need time to think. Time to wrap my head around everything. When I'm ready we'll talk. But not right now." I say walking away from him. I hear him sobbing a bit and I'm thankful that he doesn't say anything or follows me because I can't handle anything more right now.

On my way to our bedroom, Harper's room door opens and she sticks her head out, wiping her eyes."Dada?" She says sleepily and I go over to her and scooping her up in my arms and carrying her back into her room."Shh baby girl. You should be sleeping." I say and she shakes her head."Waiting for papa." She says and I sigh putting her down and wrapping her with a blanket.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll get papa." I say and kiss her head, before leaving the room to go downstairs. I enter the lounge where Harry is sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "She wants you to say goodnight to her.Won't sleep till you do." I say, making him lift his head up, eyes red from crying.

"Okay." He says, standing up, wiping at his eyes. "I'll, I'll uh. Go." He says and I nod, turning to walk away back upstairs. "Lou." He says, stopping me. I turn to face him, keeping my composure though a big part of me wants to run into his arms. "Yes." I say, voice cracking.

"I love you Louis. I hope you know that. I didn't mean for this to end up like this." He says and I nod, wiping a lone tear that falls. "I know. I love you too Harry. But this is going to take time to fix. Just.. give me some time." I say and he nods. "Okay. Yeah. I am really sorry Louis." He says and let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry too." I say, turning around and leaving him standing there. I mean't it when I said I needed time. I can't leave him. I won't leave him. I just need to clear my head. This has been too much for me to handle and stressing is not good for the baby. Fuck. The baby. I haven't even told him yet. Once everything is sorted between us I'll tell him

But right now, I need to get away from here. Today has been an exhausting day and I need sleep. I wish when I wake up tomorrow that everything is back to normal but it wont be. Not anytime soon either.


	15. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

 

 

_"You can't do this to us!"_

_"I can't stay here Anne! I'm not happy anymore! I haven't been happy for a while now and I can't keep doing this to myself, you or the kids."_

_"Don't you dare bring up the kids! You're just a selfish bastard who's found  some whore to fuck. Just get out! Get out!"_

_"I'm sorry Anne. Tell the kids I love them."_

_"Dad? Dad where are you going?" I run towards him. He has all his clothe_ _s in a bag. Where is he going? Why does he want to leave us? To leave me?_

_"Harry, come here son." He calls and I walk to my dad. He smiles and kneels down beside me and brings me in for a hug. "I have to go buddy. Please, be good for your mum and look after your sister okay? I love you with all my heart Harry. But I have to go." He says releasing me._

_"Why dad? Don't leave me! Please dad don't go!" I shout, tears streaming down my face. My mum begins sobbing loudly behind me as my dad grabs his bags. He turns around, giving me one last smile before turning around and leaving._

_"Dad don't go! Please don't go!"_

 

_Don't go_

 

_Don't go_

 

_Don't go._

 

"Harry, Harry wake up." a voice interrupts my dream. My eyes fly open, and I see Louis standing next to the couch. He has a worried expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed in cute way. He looks beautiful. And he's leaving me.

"Don't go." I say and he let's out a tired sigh. I turn my gaze to the front door and see the kids bags packed along with his. "Please don't leave me Lou." I try again and he closes his eyes, letting out a breath. He opens them revealing his wet eyes and my heart breaks.

"I'm not leaving you Harry. I just need some space. Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is." He says and I stand up from the couch in front of him. I grab his face in my hands and caress his cheek. He keens into my to my touch, nuzzling my hand.

"Harry, don't please. You're making this hard for me.' He says, voice soft and spoken with unshed tears. "I'm sorry." I say and a tear falls. I wipe it away and lean into kiss his cheek, knowing kissing him would push him too far.

I let go and let out a shuddery breath.

"Do you need help with the bags." I say, voice humdrum. He shakes his head no and steps back."I got it. The kids are already at school." He says soft, as if too scared to talk. I turn to look at the clock and see it's already 11:00.

"We may be fighting right now but I won't keep the kids from you. So you can pick them up after school and bring them to my mum's if that's no problem." He says and I nod happy with that. "Yeah, that's fine." I say and he hums and awkward silence fills us. How could I let it get to this point?

"I'll just go now." He says and my heart breaks even further.Don't go. Don't leave me. "Okay." I say softly and he smiles, not fully reaching his eyes as he turns around and begins leaving. I watch him grab his bags which were two small ones and one bigger one, swinging it over his shoulder.

"Bye Harry. I love you. Don't forget that." he says and I swallow thickly, deciding to not say anything, scared it would make this 10x more difficult. He huffs, opening the door and slowly closing it behind him. I stand frozen as I hear the car door opening then closing. I stand still as the car starts and he drives away. I stand still as silence fills our once lively house.

 

_Don't go_

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"Sir? Are you alright?" My secretary asks, breaking me out of my thoughts. I look to her and nod, dismissing her as I return to the documents I need to sign. She hums and proceeds to hand me a folder, I take it from her and thank her.

I open the folder and see it's Noah's doctor's bill. I sigh asking myself why did I agree to help him. After everything that has happened I still have a soft spot for him. And no, it's not in any way romantic feelings. It's just we were once very happy. He was like my best friend and we knew each other a long time before we dated.

And when he came to me because his boyfriend had left him because he couldn't handle having a boyfriend with cancer and bills to pay. I felt sorry for him. Wouldn't you? I offered to help him pay for his treatment and now that I realise it, I should have just told Louis. It would have saved me from feeling the way I'm feeling.

It's like deja vu. When Louis left me when he came to my office those years ago, I'm feeling the exact same way I felt at that time. Broken. And it's all my fault. We promised each other to always be honest in our marriage and I went and lied straight to his face, multiple times.

I could have avoided this mess if I had just spoken to Louis about it. I know Louis loathes Noah but I know he would have been okay with it because Louis is just such a sympathetic person and would have wanted me to help.

I can't dwell on this now. I have to make things right. 

I check the time and see that it's already 1:30. I close the folders and begin packing away everything on my table. I grab my coat and suitcase and leave the office.

"Leaving already Mr Styles?" My secretary ask and I nod closing my office door. "Make sure you send that email to Mr Yamata tonight, it's important you do it by tonight." I say and she nods. "Will do Mr Styles. Enjoy the rest of your night sir." She says and I nod leaving the building.

_______

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Connor Styles." I speak to the receptionist in front. It's actually the first time I've been here. Normally Lou or Lottie pick him up while I'm at work. She smiles in recognition and presses a buzzer that opens the door to the daycare room.

"You can head inside Mr Styles." She says and I thank her. I push open the doors to the daycare and see the many kids either playing,eating or napping. In the corner I see Connor playing with some block. I smile going to where his supposed teacher is.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Connor." I speak to the red haired lady. She smiles and nods going to fetch him. She squats next to him and says a few words to him. His head snaps up and his eyes meet mine. He lets out an adorable squeal and gets up and runs towards me.

I smile crouching down as he runs into my arms. I close my eyes, hugging him to me as his tiny arm wrap around my neck. "Pa pa!" He shouts and I chuckle as he pulls away. "Hey buddy. Papa missed you!" I say kissing his cheek. He swats at me and wriggles in my arms to be put down.

I put him down and he grips my leg as his teacher comes to give me his bag. I thank her slinging it over my shoulder. "Time to go buddy. Say bye." I say to him and he waves his cute hand at his teacher who smiles down at him and waves back.

"Bye sweetheart. See you tomorrow!" She says and we say goodbye. I walk out of the daycare and back to my car. I strap Connor into his carseat and hand him his plushy before getting in. I start the engine and back out of the parking lot.

 

_______

 

"Papa!" Harper shouts as she runs out of the school.I grin crouching down to welcome her into my arms. "I missed you Papa! I wanted to wake you up but Dada said to let you sleep." She says and I smile at her as we make our way back to the car where Connor is happily playing with his plushy.

"Let's take you to your grandma's" I say and she furrows her eyebrows, a splitting image of Louis as she does so. "Grandma Jay? Why are we going to grandma Jay?" She asks as I start the car. "Uhm, you, Connor and Dada are gonna be staying with Grandma Jay for a little bit." I say as I drive off.

"Why?" She asks and I sigh as I make a left turn. "Papa's got some work to do and I won't be able to be around a lot so Dada had a good idea that you guys could stay with your Grandma. She really wanted to spend some time with you guys." I say and she furrows her eyebrows even more.

"Why don't you come with and just go to work and come back?" She says and I curse God for blessing us with such a bright child. "Well, you have aunty's you haven't met and there won't be space for Papa to be there." I say and she seems to accept that answer.

We pull up to Jay's drive way and I remain in my seat as Louis walks out the front door. Harper takes off her seatbelt and gets out the car to run to Louis. Connor gets a little frustrated in the backseat and tries to get out. "Ma!" He shouts reaching out to Louis.

I turn off the ignition to get out and take him out the backseat. He wriggles as I undo the straps on the car seat and he practically leaps into my arms. I chuckle and put him down as he runs towards Louis. Louis giggles picking up Connor and peppering his face with kisses.

I smile watching the interaction and Louis turns to me, smiling hesitantly."Hi." He murmurs softly. "Hi." I say equally as soft as he did. Awkward silence fill us once again. "Uhm, look. I know I screwed up and I know you need some time but I'd like to take you somewhere to talk. We need to talk Louis." I say pleading and he bites his lip thoughtfully.

"Okay." He says and I beam. "Thank you. I'll pick the kids up tomorrow after school and when I drop them off we can go okay? Is that alright?" I ask and he nods, juggling Connor on his hip as Harper clings to his leg.

"Okay." I say and go to crouch down besides Harper. "Be good okay? I'll see you tomorrow buttercup." I say and kiss her head. I stand up and face Connor who has his head tucked in Louis' neck. "Papa's gonna go now buddy okay? Be good for Ma alright?" I say and he nods into Louis neck. I kiss his head and step back to face Louis.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lou." I say and he nods. I then walk back to my car and get in. I start the engine and wave to them before driving off.


	16. Chapter 15

**Harry's POV**

 

 

I groan, getting up from my temporary bed, the couch, hand on my stiff back. I would sleep in our bed but it wouldn't seem right. I feel like I don't deserve to lie in the bed when I majorly fucked up. Hopefully I can redeem myself today at dinner with Louis. I really hope he can forgive me because although it's only been two days it's been the worst two days without him.

I decided to take the day off today because I can't think properly and I'm a bit distracted. Not knowing what to do today I decided to call up Gemma to go out for lunch. I invited Elliot as well but he had work so it's going to just be me and Gemma since Bethany is at school as well.

I smile thinking about my niece. She's grown so much since I last saw her and she get's along great with Harper and Connor. She adores Connor and is always looking out for him. He adores her too. Whenever she visits he's the first to run to her and shouts 'Betty! Betty!'. It's adorable.

I make my way upstairs to the shower to get done. I take 5 minutes to wash my hair which has grown extremely long, way past my shoulders. Maybe I should get a haircut, but Louis loves my long hair and I would only cut it with his permission.

Fuck I'm so whipped.

And oddly enough, Dom Harry Styles is okay with being whipped.

 

I realised that the day I married him, that I would do anything for him. My world was dark before him and then it lit up and he became my world. He gave me two kids and hopefully we'll have more soon and they too will become my world. Right now my world is hanging off it's axis and I need to do something before I lose them forever.

I quickly wash and get dressed and grab my phone and wallet. It's 11am and I told Gemma I'd meet her at the cafe around the corner at 11:30 so I quickly leave the house after locking it. I put my aviator shades on and begin my walk.

 

I get there 10 minutes later to see Gemma already at a table. I smile realising how much I actually missed my sister. She sees me and smiles toothily as I walk towards her. She stands up and I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hi Gems." I murmur softly and she smiles as we both sit down.

"Hey H." She says and I smile. "How have you been? It's been awhile since we got together." I say thanking the waiter as he hands me a menu. "Yeah, been a bit busy. Jace has been giving me a hard time waking up with his nightmares and I've just been stressed with going back and forth to the psychologist. They say he might have Aspergers and I've just been busy with worrying over that." She says and I smile sadly when I think of my sisters adoptive son Jace.

They adopted him about 2 years ago when one of Elliots cases went wrong. Elliot is a social worker and deals with a lot of cases and Jace's was one of his. Jace came from a very broken home with an alcoholic father and never there mother. I can sort of relate so it was easier for me to get attached to the shy 12 year old boy.

"How's he holding up? What does he think of all this?" I ask as after we give in our orders. She sighs and takes a sip of her iced tea. "Aside from the nightmares he's been okay. I can tell he's very scared and doesn't quite understand what's wrong with him. I mean he knows he's different from the other kids and Elliot and I think it would be best if he was homeschooled. He's had way too many panic attacks at school and I'm worried about that." She says and I nod.

"Understandable. And what's Bethany's take on all this?" I ask as Gemma takes a bite of the salad she ordered. "She understands that her brother is going through some things and I'm so glad that she does because normally when Jace has his nightmares she's the first up to help him. She's good with him and he is slowly opening up more to her. He trusts her I suppose and I'm glad for that. Anyway enough about my problems. Let's talk about yours." She says and I sigh.

"Louis kind of left me." I say and she splutters."What!? How? Why?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "He didn't technically leave me, We're just spending some time apart." I say and she stares at me. "That's it? Tell me what stupid thing you did this time." She says and I stare disbelieving at her. "What makes you think I did something?" I ask and she looks at me indifferently.

"Okay okay, well I've kinda been seeing Noah without telling Louis- and before you kill me I didn't cheat. I've been helping Noah with some financial problems and I kept it from Louis!" I quickly say as she raises her fork at me. I sigh when she puts it down.

"For God's sake Harry! What in the world let you believe not telling Louis was a good idea? You're an idiot honestly." She says sounding about done with my shit. "Look, I didn't mean for it to end this way it's just I know Louis has some issues with Noah and I couldn't not help him and I just thought it would be better if I kept it from him." I say and she shakes her head.

"No that's not why. You kept it from him because in your fucked up head you thought he would leave you if you told him." She says and sigh knowing she is right. "You didn't want a repeat of last time he saw you with Noah but it happened and he left you anyway. God Harry, you fucked up." She says and I nod ashamedly. 

"I know Gems. I know. And I'm going to try to fix it. Tonight I'm taking him to dinner to try to work things out. I've been a mess these two days. I've been having flashback dreams from when dad left and... that night and I can't deal with this anymore. I miss my family." I say and her angry expression softens. 

"You're stupid sometimes but I can see how much this is affecting you. You look like you haven't slept for days. I hope you sort this out because I can't stand seeing you like this and I can't imagine you and Lou breaking up." She says and I shiver at the thought of Louis really leaving me.

"I hope so too Gems. I really do."

__________

 

"Bye my babies! Be good for Grandma Jay okay?" Louis leans down and kisses Harper's head and Connor's cheek. I smile at them but drop it when I notice Jay's glares. I clear my throat. "Jay." I say and she continues to glare at me. "Harry." She says and turns away to smile at the kids.

"Say bye to your papa and dada." She says and Connor waves cutely as does Harper. "Bye my loves. Papa will see you soon okay?" I say and they both nod. "Good. Uhm Thanks for agreeing to do this Jay." I say and she simply nods before kissing Louis' cheek.

"Be careful Boo." She says turning back inside not before giving me one last glare. Once inside I let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad I'm still standing with the intensity of your mum's glares." I say and Louis lets out a little giggle. Oh how I missed that sound even if I heard it for a fracture of a second before he returned to his expressionless face.

"Uhm, we should go now." He says softly and I nod opening the car door for him and he thanks me softly as I close the door. I rush over to the other side and get in. I start the car and begin driving.

 

As I drive I shoot a glance at Louis. He looks stunning. He's wearing a white jeans and a red scooped neck top with a pair of vans. He look phenomenal. I smile a bit as we continue to drive in silence.

"So uhm, where are we going? If I may ask." He speaks softly, breaking the bound to be awkward silence. "Uhm, the italian restaurant on 5th, uhm Cecconi's." I say awkwardly and he hums. "I remember that place. You took me there for our three year anniversary." He says with a trace of a smile and I smile.

"Yeah I did. Uhm is that okay? I mean we can go somewhere else if you'd li-" "Harry it's fine. Stop your rambling." He says with a smile and I blush. I fucking blush. "Uhm sorry." I say suddenly feeling small. "It's okay Haz." He says and my heart palpitates. He called me Haz! I think That's progress at least.

And after that we return to silence but this time it's not awkward

.

.

 

"Welcome to Cecconi's reservation under?" "Styles." I tell the waiter and he smiles grabbing menus and leading us to a table I asked for right at the back. I smile my thanks as we sit down. "It looks lovely Harry, thank you." He says as he looks around the cosy little eatery. 

"You're welcome. Uhm any specific wine you want or champagne?" I asks and he stares blankly at me. "Uhm, you choose. I'm not really up for drinking right now." He says and I nod and turn to the waiter. "Uhm can I just get some water for now? Thank you." I tell him and he nods before leaving.

"So, how's uhm things at work?" He asks as he scans the menu. I already know what I'm getting so I opt for scanning Louis. He bites his lip as he reads over the menu and how I wish it were my lips biting his plump bottom lip instead,

"It's fine. I've been a bit... Distracted but things are going smoothly. And you?" I ask hating that this feels like we're strangers getting to know each other when in fact in front of me is sitting the love of my life. He looks up most probably finished on deciding what to get and sets the menu down.

"It's been a bit hectic, I'm exhausted most of the time but it's okay." he says making me frown. "Are you not sleeping well?" I ask sternly and he looks down and dwindles his thumbs. "I've been sleeping alright. Just usually getting up at odd hours in the morning." He says and I nod and decide to leave it at that seeing that he's a bit uncomfortable.

"Good evening Sirs and welcome to Cecconi's. I'm Franc and will be your waiter for the rest of the evening. Are you ready to order?" Franc asks and we both nod. "Uhm I'll have the goat cheese and basil Ravioli without the red sauce." Louis orders and I furrow my eyebrows as Franc writes down Louis' order. I shake my head and turn to an expectant Franc. "Right, I'll have the seared lamb with a vodka Marinara sauce." I say and he nods writing it down and takes our menus'.

"It will take about 20 minutes to be ready. Would like some bread in the meantime?" He asks and I shake my head and thank him as he leaves. I then turn to Louis who takes a sip of his water as we lap into silence.

"I asked you to dinner for a reason and I hope you'll give me time to explain myself." I begin and Louis looks at me and nods. "When you told me you were leaving, it broke me because I felt that this time you weren't coming back. When you thought I'd cheat on you that broke me even more because how could you ever think that? How many times have I showed you and told you how much you mean to me? How I'd do anything for you? 

And I'll admit I was wrong for not telling you the truth, it's just I thought if I told you the truth that I was talking to Noah that you'd leave me. But I didn't realise that telling you would have actually prevented you from doing exactly what I feared." I say and Louis sighs.

"Harry, you're really stupid you know that?" He says and I nod. "I in fact do. Gemma has reminded me plenty of times." I say and he chuckles. "Well you are. Harry I told you before. We need to be honest with each other. I would have understood any reason you had to have spoke with Noah or if you just had been honest when I had asked." He says and I grab his hands in mine, missing the feeling of them.

"I know and I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. I messed up and I'm trying to fix it. I just need to know what you want me to do to fix things and I'll do it." I say and he squeezes my hands and smiles. "The fact that you're here is a major step in fixing things. Now we just need to work on our trust and honesty with one another and we'll be on the road to fixing things." He says and I smile gratefully before kissing his hands.

"Thank you." I say and he smiles. "I love you Harry remember?" He says and I smile. "I love you too." I say and he grins. "Good. Now that we've kind of sorted things out I'd like to know the reason why you didn't tell me about this whole Noah thing." He says and I nod just as our food come.

.

.

"That's terrible Harry! And you thought you couldn't tell me? Baby I would have understood. I may think he is the spawn of the devil but I'm not that heartless! You really are an idiot." He says as I finish telling him about Noah and I nod as I put the last piece of Lamb in my mouth. I offered Louis but he politely declined and continued eating his ravioli.

"I realise that now. I'm just glad you're giving me a chance. I won't fuck it up this time." I say and he smiles that breathtaking smile and puts down his knife and fork on his empty plate and makes his way over to me and sits on my lap.

"You most certainly won't. I'll make sure of that Mr Styles." He says and leans down to peck me. I smile against his mouth, a wave of worry leaving my body as I deepen the kiss a bit. "I missed this." He whispers against my mouth as I rub circles against his thighs. "So did I." I say and he smiles and holds out his pinky.

"Promise to always trust each other and to be honest from now on and no more secrets?" He says and I grin wrapping his pinky with mine. "Promise."


	17. Chapter 16

*Co-written by LouisMyCarrot1991 from wattpad*

 

**Harry's POV**

 

I wake up dreading the next few hours. I stare at the ceiling for a while, just thinking. I dont want to get up, but I know I have to. Dark shadows dance across the ceiling, messing with my mind, telling a story. Maybe it's just my brain messing with me at this ungodly hour, but I cant help but see a mouth.

A big, black mouth gaping open, waiting for something, anything, to present itself so the body connected to the mouth can eat. Feel full. Get nutrition. Live.

But maybe that's just me.

After standing from the couch and popping out the kinks from my back with many little sickening crunches that have me cringing, I switch on the light. A sharp yellow glow cuts through the still, dark air. I grab my phone from the sidetable and check the notifications, seeing the too-early time and two text messages.

I sit back down on the couch with a wide, goofy smile when I see a message from Louis. The other is from Gemma, bidding me good luck on my lunch with their mum today. That's the reason for his dread, a stab of remorse cutting through stomach, but he refuses to acknowledge it.

 **Lou** : _mourning. Good luck today_

A giddy smile spreads across my face at his words. I check the time on the message, seeing it was sent a few hours ago, at three.

 **Me** : _what were you doing up so early/late? And thank you_

He responds a few seconds later with a small, short _couldnt_ _sleep._

I sigh. **Me** : _you need to sleep darling_

 **Lou** : _i just_ _couldnt_

I roll my eyes. **Me** : _other than exhausted, how are you?_

 **Lou** : _been better_

An immediate frown takes over my features, my heart fluttering in the worst way possible. What's wrong? What's happened? Has something happened with the kids? With Louis? I type out a reply as fast as my fingers can go, moving them furiously.

 **Me** : _what why what happened?_

I wait for him to reply, my anxiety growing and growing with each passing second that he doesn't answer me.

After two minutes, I rush from my seat, quickly typing out im coming over. Maybe I'm overreacting, but I honestly do not care. What if something is wrong with my baby, or my babies, and I'm not there? Or wasn't there.

I jump from my seat and grab the keys, sprinting into my room to throw on the first shirt I see and pray it's clean, then jump around to get into a pair of jeans. I slip my feet into some Converse and dash outside, turning on the car and driving to Jay's house. Thank God I woke up early, for it's a long, anxiety filled drive.

I leave the keys in the ignition and run up the steps, banging on the door and tapping my foot impatiently as I wait. The sound echoes around the porch.

"I got it, Mum!" Louis' loud voice comes from inside. I practically sag in relief when he opens the door, his hair and skin dripping wet. I wrap my arms around his waist and bring him into my chest.

"Oh God, Louis, you scared me. Don't you ever do that again!" I scold him.

He is tense in my grip, obviously confused, his hands dangling by his sides and his head laying on my shoulder. "Oh um...what?" He murmurs.

"You didn't respond to my text. I-I thought something bad happened to you." I confess softly.

He sighs and pats my back. I pull back to examine him. He just has on a large white T-shirt and black panties visible through the thin fabric. He doesn't let me span his body anymore before he pulls away. "Well, I was in the shower. And I'm fine. So are the children. I thought you're going to meet your mum."

I nod, swallowing thickly. "Sorry. I'll...uh...get going."

He smirks, cocking his head to the inside. "Well, I dont see why you can't stay for a bit."

I smile immediately and nod, stepping in and letting him close the door behind me. "Let me just change."

I want to protest, but he's gone before I can.

\--------

I'm sitting in the back of the small coffee shop, a strong drink in front of me. And by strong, I mean coffee, but what I really want is some Vodka or Scotch. The bell jingles above the door, indicating that someone came in.

My legs start to shake with anticipation and I cant find the strength in me to tear my gaze from the smooth table in front of me.

A small, choked up voice calls out my name. "Harry?" I take a deep, shaky breath and lift my head.

A familiar, older woman stands before me. She has long brown hair and tears in her green eyes. "M-mum?" I ask, standing up to embrace her.

She steps forward into my embrace, burying her face in my shoulder. Her warm breath tickles my neck as I hide my face in her neck, drinking in her sweet perfume. She pulls back, her hand lacing into my hair as she examines my face, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"You're so handsome," she whispers. "So grown up."

I chuckle wetly. "It's been a few years, hasn't it?"

She nods her head. "Too long." I smile weakly and nod. "18 years?"

"More or less," I tilt my head. "Sit."

Once we get situated, her sitting across from me, she reaches across the table to grasp my left hand. Her white teeth come out to bite her lower lip as she lightly traces my wedding brand. I smile softly at the gesture.

"Married?" She whispers. "When?"

"A few years," I say softly. "He's amazing, Mum. We have two kids."

"He?" She asks, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Harry." I nod slowly. She gives a watery smile. "That's amazing, darling. You have kids?"

"A boy and a girl," I say. "Connor and Harper."

"Do you have pictures?" She asks quietly.

I nod furiously and grab my phone, seeing a text from Jay that I basically force myself to ignore. I open the Gallery and pull up a picture that was recently taken at the park a few weeks ago. I show her the photo. She tears up again and scans the picture. "Oh honey, they're gorgeous."

"They take after their mother," I smile absently.

"Mother? But I thought..."

"Yeah, but the kids call him ma. He says he hates it, but he secretly likes it," I chuckle.

She bites her lip. "So did he...uh..."

I beam widely. "Yeah, he did. He's looked so gorgeous. He is. All the time. He's so pretty."

"Picture?" She asks, her eyebrow perched high. I nod and scroll to another picture, one of him during out trip to Greece. It was just his face as he laughed at something I said. No one had to know he was naked. They couldn't see anything. She coos when she sees the picture. "So pretty...what's his name?"

"Oh! Its Louis."

"Does he work?"

"He's a teacher."

We continue to talk for a long while, a lot longer than I thought. I told her about Noah and how I fucked up with Louis. She just told me time will fix it. I also explained to her how weird Louis' been acting. Without the alcohol and the shyness and the not-so-good sleep. She smirked and shook her head. She got remarried and told me all about him. His name is Robin and he works in the architecture industry.

"Let's get to what we've been avoiding this whole time, shall we?" She says randomly. I tense up and bite my lip, looking down at my lap. It seems like all of a sudden, a huge, thick, wool blanket of awkwardness and depression got thrown over us. My throat chokes up and my nose burns with unshed tears. Bad memories and nightmares of that night overwhelm me.

She seems to notice and grabs my hand, bringing it over the table to her. I sniffle and wipe my eyes. She rubs the back of my hand and blinks her long eyelashes. Not as long as Louis' but still really long.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I've never been so sorry about anything in my entire life. I regret everything that I did to make you hate me. I was off my rocker. What...what that terrible man did to Gem...it's...it's inexcusable. And I hate myself everyday knowing that I drove you and Gemma away. But..." she gave a small, nervous chuckle. "...you obviously didn't do so bad for yourself."

I sniff. "I don't hate you, Mum. I could never hate you."

"Good," she smiles. "'Cause I really want to meet this family of yours."

An hour or so later, after we've exchanged numbers and said our goodbyes, I head home. My phone vibrates a few times when I pull into the drive. I grab it and accept the call, closing the car door and holding the device to my ear.

"Harry?" Jay nearly screams. I jump, muttering a small "yeah" as I unlock the front door. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages!!"

"Sorry. I was at lunch with my mum," i tell her. She should already know this since we talked about it this morning, while she glared me down, over tea.

"Until six?!" She screeches. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Jay. I haven't seen her in over twenty years. How long did you expect it to be?" I snap.

"Harry! Louis' in the hospital!" She tells me.

I whirl around, dashing outside as I gasp. "What? What happened?"

"He's fine. They're maybe gonna keeping him overnight."

"Jay. What happened?" I demand strictly, turning on the car and pulling out of the driveway.

She explains, "We were making dinner and he felt dizzy. I told him to sit down and on his way to the living room, he passed out. He's fine now. His blood pressure was just a bit high."

"A bit high?" I sneer. "He fainted? Thats not a bit high! I'll be right there."

When I arrive at the hospital, I rush to the receptionist. "Louis Styles." She directs me to the second floor.

Louis is scrolling through his phone when I get there, a bored expression on his face. He has his legs crossed underneath him and a heart monitor on his finger and a blood pressure monitor on his upper arm.

I sigh in relief and rush forward, sitting on the bed and grabbing him in a tight hug. He squeaks loudly in surprise, pushing against me. "Um...Harry? What are you doing here?"

I pull back and kiss his forehead. "Jay called me and told me you were here. Why didn't you tell me you felt dizzy?"

"It didn't start until after you left," he says softly.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Or harm yourself?" I grab his arm and lift it above his head, doing the same to the other.

He giggles. "No, babe. I'm fine. How'd it go with your mum?"

"Better than expected. I - "

My sentence is cut off by a nurse covered in white scrubs with little colourful elephants on them appears in the doorway. She has a clipboard and doesn't look up from it as she says, "Now we'll just do an ultrasound to make sure the baby's alright, Mr. Styles, then you are free to go."

I whip my head to look at the blushing boy. His jaw is on the floor and his eyes are wide open, an expression on his face that could only be described as horror.

All the little pieces click into place in my mind. The getting up early. The no alcohol. The shyness. The baggy clothes. The wanting to cover himself up.

Louis' pregnant.


	18. Chapter 17

**Louis' POV**

I felt my heart stop when she said that. Harry's head whipped to look at me, his green eyes impossibly large. A large lump forms in my throat and I have the overwhelming need to curl up in a ball in the corner amd cry my eyes out.

His pink lips form an 'o' as he stutters out a question. "W-wha...what? How? What?"

I bite my lip and drag my gaze from his, staring down at my fiddling thumbs. I feel the doctor tense. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need a minute?"

"No," Harry snaps. I jump at his harsh tone. He never uses that tone. The doctor gulps and scurries over, skirting Harry and sitting on the circular chair. She rolls over and switches on the machine.

"So how have you been, Louis?" She asks softly.

I feel a certain pair of eyes burning hotly into mine as I voice my answer. "I've been dizzy a bit, but other than that I'm fine," I say softly, hunching my shoulders to feel smaller.

"Okay...morning sickness?" She prompts swiftly, instructing me to lay down with the flick of her wrist. I lower my upper body onto the sterile sheets and raise my shirt above my small, seven week bump.

"Its been..." I bite my lip. Harry is here. I don't want to scare him or anything like that. Screw it. I sigh, "...pretty bad."

Harry tenses next to me. I close my eyes and sigh. Fuck...

"How bad?"

"Its not really morning sickness, to be honest. Its like night and early morning. Like seven to eight at night, than three or four in the morning," I tell her honestly.

She squirts some gel on her fingers and rubs them together to warm it, rubbing it across my abdomen. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," I shrug.

"For the morning sickness, try freezing Gatorade in ice cube trays. When you start to feel nauseous, just suck on those," she says. I nod and make a mental note to do so. She glides the wand across my stomach, fixating it on my lower abdomen. "There we go." She flips a switch and two loud thumps encase the room.

I bite my lip as I stare at the screen, almost forgetting Harry is there. Almost. "How far along is he?" He asks.

"Seven - almost eight - weeks. We'll just cancel your eight week appointment. No need to have one two days from now," she says, smiling sideways. "Perfectly healthy. The fall didn't injure you, or the fetus, so you're good to go. Just sign out and call someone to get you. I don't advise driving, nor staying out in the sun for too long. Make sure someone is with you at all times and if you start to feel dizzy, sit down, close your eyes, and eat some of those Gatorade ice cubes. Try to take naps and sleep throughout the night."

She wipes off my belly. I thank her as she closes the door, leaving Harry and I in complete silence. I sit up and pull my shirt down, rubbing the underside of my tiny bump.

Harry stands up suddenly, his fists shaking with anger. He grabs one of the cheap, plastic chairs meant for guests of the patient, and flips it over. I gasp, my breath catching in my throat as it clatters to the floor with a loud bang. I swear I hear a growl escape his lips.

He whirls around to face me, his green eyes wild as he steps forward, grabbing the collar of my shirt. A sob passes through my lips. "Please don't hurt my baby. Please. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but please!"

His eyes almost immediately soften, his grip loosening until I plop back on the bed. I scramble back immediately, jumping off the table to run from the room. Harry grabs my arm and twirls me around. A pair of warm lips collide with mine, desperate and needy as he slams me against the wall.

I squirm and start to cry, holding him close as I sob against his lips. He pulls back and rests his forehead against mine. I cry silently, sliding down the wall to the floor, crying into my knees. He crouches next to me.

"I'm so sorry. Baby, I was just mad. This is a lot to take in," he tells me. "I'm so so so sorry."

"Leave," I whimper. I can't deal with him right now. I'm too overwhelmed. "P-please leave me alone."

"Louis..." he sighs. "I just found out you're carrying my...mine?"

I chuckle wetly and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "'Course."

"My child. I can't...I can't just leave you," he says. "I'm sticking by your side. As much as you hate me, as much as your mum hates me. But I've been a wreck without you, you know. I'm so paranoid and stupid and I can't get shit done. I'm gonna make this better. I can take care of you, I promise. Just give me a chance, please. Come live with me. Come back home. I want all three...four...of my babies with me. To hold. To love," his voice decrescendos to a whisper as he speaks. I blink up at him. "I love you. And Connor. And Harper. Come home, baby."

I sniffle and gently shuffle over to him, cuddling into his chest. He wraps his strong arms around me and I smile softly. An overbearing sense of safety and security washes over me and I kiss his jawline.

"I don't hate you," I whisper. "Neither does my mum."

"Your mum hates me," he says, obviously sure of it.

I sniff. "I wanna go home."

He sighs and stands up, me still in his arms. He sets me down and murmurs, "Thought so. But I'm driving."

I frown at him. "'Course you are."

He opens the door for me and we walk down the sterilized hall together in silence. An odd lemon-y scent fills my nose and my stomach churns. I place a hand over my mouth and nudge Harry gently before bolting down the hall towards the restroom. I tear through the door and to a stall, closes the door. I don't have time to lock it before I'm on my knee wretching into the toilet. I cough and gag.

The door closes with a click and the lock is put in place before I feel a warm presence behind me and a large hand rubs my back.

I wretch into the toilet, heaving. My mouth waters, making me spit into the water.

"Calm down, baby. Its okay," Harry coos. I heave before bringing up my breakfast, which wasn't much, into the bowl.

When I'm done, I lean back against Harry, breathing heavy and sobbing. Harry wipes my tears and grabs some toilet paper from the dispenser, wiping my mouth. I mumble a sleepy "thanks". He picks me up bridal style and carries me from the room.

"Let's get you home," he says, kissing my head. I lean my head against his shoulder and close my eyes, falling asleep.

When I wake up the next time, its because the car stops. Through the slits of my eyes, I spot my mothers house in front of me. I chuckle sleepily. "I meant home, Harry."

I feel him nod. "I know, babe. We're here."

"No," I whispers. "Home is with you."

I can practically feel his heart swell and his smile is almost painfully stretched across his face. I fall asleep with a smile on my face and a baby in my belly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Harry's POV**

 

Its late that night that I cant sleep. I am sitting up in bed, scrolling through some work emails and checking my Facebook notifications.

As soon as we got home, I put Louis down in my bedroom, for he was fast asleep, and decided to make dinner for the both of us. We ate and drove to Jay's, where Louis packed up, talked to his mum, and got the kids.

Connor and Harper are currently asleep in their rooms, after I put them to bed. Louis was just too exhausted and I really wanted to catch up with both of them. I brought Harper into Connor's room and we stayed up for two hours just talking, until Harper fell asleep on my lap and Connor's words were slurring together.

My heart swelled as they told me all about what they did at Jay's and about daycare and how silly their "Ma" is some times.

I pressed a warm kiss to Connor's forehead, tucked him in and turned the light off, carrying Harper to her room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my neck.

"Love wou, Dadda," she mumbled.

I beamed and kissed her neck. "I love you so much, Princess." I lay her down. She's already asleep when I kiss her forehead and turn the light off.

I traveled to the master bedroom. The door creaked as I opened it, making me cringe. I didn't want to wake Lou, he hasn't been sleeping well and he deserves his rest. Thankfully, I was greeted by just the sound of his light breathing, a fairly large bump buried under the covers, moved up and down.

I slowly walked over, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and taking the time to study his flawless features. He looks absolutely amazing and I don't see how I didn't notice before. He's radiating light and beauty, I mean, he always is, but it's just more enhanced. His golden tanned skin crinkles slightly by his eyes from smiling. Good. Just the idea of his smile has my heart fluttering.

I cupped his warm cheek in my hand, smiling lightly. His eyelashes fluttered open, his bright blue eyes clouded with sleep. His pink lips gaped wide with a loud yawn. He smacked his lips together and snuggled his head back into the pillow.

"Haz?" He murmured.

I smiled. "Yeah, baby. It's me. Just checking up on you. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," I whispered.

He studied me for a while sleepily, his eyes hooded, thick with slumber. "K," he said after a bit, closing his eyes.

I grinned and kissed his forehead as he closed his eyes.

Now I'm in the guest room across the hall, unable to fall asleep.

Some noises grasp me and tug me from my memories. I strain to hear what it was, but nothing happens. A small scream echoes throughout the house and I shoot up, sprinting down the hall and into the master bedroom, seeing Louis laying on his side with his hands bunched up in the sheets. His head tosses on the pillow as he pants, his little tongue poking out between his red lips.

I run over with a small gasp, my hand flying up, ready to shake him awake. He flips over onto his back and lets out a loud moan, his head falling back as his back arches the slightest bit. The blankets slip down, pooling around his waist.

A tiny intake of air breeches my lungs as I spot his hard-on through his sweatpants. I skirt the bed and lay down next to him, a few feet in between us. My eyes never leave his figure and before I know what's happening, I'm palming myself through my sweats.

His chest rises and falls rapidly as he pants, obviously not trying to stay quiet. "H-...harry," he groans, his hands scramble to grasp onto something, slipping on the cool, silky fabric.

I moan and slide my hand passed the waist-line on my sweats, wrapping my hand around myself. My head falls back on the pillow as I watch Louis reach his climax, the idea of him wanting me to do that to him, and actually him dreaming about me doing that to him, makes my body tingle with excitement and happiness.

He finally lets out a large scream, arching his back as a wet spot forms on the crotch of his pants. He jerks, his eyes snapping open.

I immediately remove my hand from my pants, and try to conceal my raging erection as he looks over at me. We silently stare at each other for a while, a deep blush covering my cheeks and a small frown on his lips.

"Were you watching me get off in my sleep?" He asks lowly, his blue eyes blazing into mine.

I bite my lip, sulkily nodding. "I heard noises and thought you or the baby were hurt, so I came in here," I explain quietly. Oh, how the tables have turned.

He takes a deep breath. "And you saw it fit to watch me?"

"You moaned my name..."

He nods. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" He snaps.

I gulp, deciding it best if I leave him be. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand, wincing. I should probably take a nice, cold shower soon. That, or I could wank in my room on the bed, thinking of the way Louis just moaned my name. The latter sounds way more appealing, to be honest.

As I start to awkwardly waddle and try to hide my erection at the same time, Louis calls out softly.

I turn around and nod to him. He bites his lips. "Did I uh...turn you on?" He blushes.

I nod slowly, shifting from foot to foot.

"I scared you?"

"Huh?"

"I scared you? Earlier. When I was screaming?"

I nod.

"The least I could do is help you out..." he trails off, his Adams Apple bobbing and he swallows thickly, his hungry eyes right on my crotch.

"Oh..." I breathe, walking - waddling - over to him. I sit down next to him when he scoots over and he's suddenly straddling my hips, looking into my eyes. His lips brush mine softly and, God, how I've missed his lips, I grab his hips and pull him impossibly close, his baby bump pressing against my bare stomach. I groan and rub his hip, the other caressing the nape of his neck.

"Make love to me," he whispers against my lips, kissing me again in an instant. I nod frantically, flipping him over so I'm on top. I ravish his lips, furiously attacking them with purpose.

My hands travel down his hips to cup his bum, kneading his soft skin and eating all the moans and little sounds that emit from his mouth. I go down and yank his pants down, his eyes closing as I moan.

I kiss his little bump and rub over his panties, the electric blue lace feeling rough and bumpy, yet soft under my finger tips at the same time.

"So beautiful," I murmur and remove his panties too, as much as I dont want to. I remove my sweats and briefs next, kissing Louis again.

I attach my lips to his creamy neck, kissing and biting down his chest to his nipples. Louis moans, arching his back into me as I suck on his sensitive nipples, watching him squirm and wiggle underneath me.

Louis moans, his eyes closing and head falling back against the pillow. His toes curl, digging into the mattress, and his hands wind themselves in the mattress.

I kiss his swollen nipple one last time before kissing down and over his small bump. I leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along the line. He grips my head, his hand winding into my long hair and he stutters out, "H-harry!"

My warm hand slips behind him waist to his bum, teasing and nipping at his hole. I pinch the sensitive skin between my fingers and roll it before letting it go back into place. Louis moans, his eyes screwing shut and head rolling from side to side.

"Need you," he murmurs. I reach over his head and grab the lube from the bedside table drawer, and a condom. I pour some lube on my fingers and shush him, stroking his already hard dick. Louis moans again, louder this time.

I kiss all the way down his tummy, dipping my warm tongue in his bellybutton. Louis giggles softly. I gently suck the boys navel, kissing down both sides of his not-so-prominent v-line and around the base of his dick. Louis whimpers, mewling in pleasure when I take one of his balls in his mouth, swirling my tongue around the tender skin.

Precum drips out of his cock, pooling and trinkling down his thighs to stain the sheets white.

Louis' hole clenches and unclenches around air. My free hand travels back there, slipping a digit inside of him. Louis grunts, pushing his arse back and whimpering.

I quickly add another finger, stretching him in preparation, curling and stabbing at the boys insides. Louis' thighs tremble, his eyes rolling back in his head. If that's not an invitation to keep going, I dont know what is.

Louis' blue eyes blink open when I ask if he's ready.

Louis nods feverntly, screwing his eyes shut again and moaning highly. I grab my aching dick and rub his tip around his loose, poised entrance, wetting his cocks head and smearing precum all over the boys crack. He wraps his arms around my slim waist when I slow push inside of his heat.

I throw my head back, my shoulders lowering as a loud moan depicts from my mouth. "You're so tight, baby," I moan and bury my face in his neck.

I start with slow, deep thrusts, rocking my large shaft in before rocking back out, my knees on either side of his legs.

I grasp his hips, one hand moving to his back and rubbing the curvature of his spine. Louis thrusts into me, wanting faster and harder movement. I see this, letting a small smirk come to my mouth.

I dont oblige right away, because whats the fun in that, continuing with my slow, tortuous pace. Louis moans, thrusting up when I go in. His whimpering cries turn to moans when I pick up the pace, slamming into his prostate over and over again.

Louis reaches down to his bum, his eyes rolling back as he feels my pushing in and pulling out of him, his fingers coating themselves in the hot lube.

I smack his small hand away, continuing with my fast pace, picking up more and more speed.

Louis rakes his nails down my back, wrecking my skin as his overstimulated prostate quivers and trembles as its hit. My back arches downward, my eyes rolling back and curls falling over my shoulders, into his face.

Louis screams out in pleasure, his stomach muscles convulsing as the tension turns to pleasure and he cums onto his chest, the warm white stripes painting him a whole new colour. His glassy eyes blink open. Fringe sticks to his forehead and arms lay limp by his sides.

I see him absolutely wrecked below me and stutters to a stop, spilling into the condom. I bury my face in his neck and pant, pulling out and tying off the condom, shakily standing from the bed, I toss the condom away and grab a rag from the bathroom, returning to see Louis fast asleep.

I smile to myself and wipe him off, covering him and grabbing my sweatpants, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asks sleepily.

"To the guest room," I tell him softly.

"So you're that guy now? The kind to fuck 'em and leave 'em?" He smiles playfully.

I shake my head. "No. I just assumed you...didn't want me to stay in here..."

"Now where'd you come up with that?" He asks.

I shrug and look down. He sighs and pats the bed. "Come here." I slowly walk over and crawl on the bed. He throws the blanket over me and cuddles into my chest. I gasp softly, unsure of what to do.

I can practically feel him roll his eyes before he grabs my hands, placing one on his waist and the other under his hips, so I'm holding him. He buries his face in my neck and I feel his breathing even out before he falls asleep again.

I smile and press a kiss to his cheek. I fall asleep with a ghost of a smile lingering on my lips.


	20. Chapter 19

**Harry's POV**

 

Well, this is great, I think sarcastically. I'm hot, boiling actually, sweaty, and my bladder is about to explode, but, of course, I can't get up. The one time I want to get up and out of bed away from Lou, I can't. Fan-fucking-tastic.

He's gotten quite big the last three months. And he enjoys sleeping while curled up into me, but this has gotten out of hand. His big bump is pressed against my abdomen, one arm wrapped against me and the other under me, which I'm surprised hasn't fallen asleep, holding me in a tight grip. His leg is bent and his knee is right in my crotch, which isn't really helping my bladder situation. He's so tiny. How does this happen?

So I stare up at the ceiling, trying not to think of my tiny bladder. Or my glistening sweat skin. Or how fucking hot I am. Or how fucking hot Lou looks in this position. Or how much my dick throbs because suddenly I have an erection.

His jaw drops before he smacks his lips together and blinks awake, groaning highly. I plaster a fake smile on my face as he gives a small one back, nuzzling further into me. I inwardly sigh and tap his thigh as he starts to fall back to sleep.

"Hey, uh, babe?" I whisper. He whines in response, keeping his eyes closed. "I sort of have to pee. Like really bad. So can you...?"

He groans and rolls over, lifting his back off the bed before lowering it. My T-shirt, that he absolutely swims in, raises up to his chest, revealing his fifth month bump, where he's carrying our little boy. We found out two weeks ago and couldn't be happier.

I kiss his cheek before standing and removing my sweat pants, leaving me in boxers and a T-shirt, before I go to the restroom. When I'm done, I see Louis sound asleep, the shirt still pulled up over his bump.

I decide to check on the kids. Its nine in the morning, but its Saturday, so it doesn't matter. The kids will probably be awake by eleven. And Louis one-ish.

Connor is curled into a ball under the covers while Harper is stretched out, one foot hanging off the bed. I smile and return to our room. Our room. I still can't believe he took me back. I know, I didn't do anything wrong, per say, but he was so, so pissed off. So pissed off he moved out.

But he's back now. And I'm not talking to Noah anymore. I haven't since I helped him out and I pray to God it stays that way.

Louis has turned over and pulled his shirt down since I left, much to my dismay, but I can always pull it back up. But if he gets too cold, I'll, of course, return it to the way its supposed to be.

I slide into the cover next to him and pull him into my arms. The baby gives a small kick, probably mad I disturbed his sleep. I rub over Lou's belly once, smiling softly.

"Love you, baby," I whisper and lean down to kiss his tight skin. "Love you, babe," I tell Louis softly, planting a kiss on his temple. He whines and leans up, not bothering to open his eyes as he puckers his lips.

I duck down to press a kiss to his lips. He smiles in satisfaction and snuggles back against me, warmth radiating off of him. "Love you," he says. I hold him so close and fall back to sleep.

The next time I wake up, it's to a harsh tugging on my arm. "Daddy!" A tiny voice calls. "Daddy!"

I groan and blink awake to see Harper standing next to the bed, my wrist in her tight grip as she yanks it to the best of her ability.   
"Daddy!" She whines.

"Harper," I mimic her, my voice deep and raspy.

She giggles and attempts to climb up on the tall bed. I place my hand under her bottom and help her up. She crawls over my torso, her feet accidentally hitting my groin. I groan and roll over to face her. Louis is gone, but his place is still warm. She sits back on her knees. "Can we pway?"

I hum. "Maybe," I drawl out the 'a'. "What do you have in mind?"

"Tea patty," she grins largely, her eyes crinkling by the sides. She has so much of Louis in her, its insane. How can I say no?

Twenty minutes later, I'm sitting around a small white table on a stool, since I couldn't fit in one of her tiny white chairs. Harper sits across from me wearing a plastic tiara with the picture of a Disney princess in the middle, I'm not sure which one, but she's wearing yellow, and her yellow dress on over her long-sleeves owl pajamas. She obviously likes this princess, whatever her name is. Connor is sitting to my right. He refused to wear anything extra, so he's still in his truck pajamas and looking very bored.

I, on the other hand, was not so lucky. I am not wearing a tiara. It is a crown, by the way. Harper and I had a little argument over this, but it is a crown. And the hot pink feathered fabric around my neck is a scarf. Not a boa. A scarf. My legs are also too long to fit under the table, so I'm basically sitting two feet away and observing but also drinking sugared lemonade.

I refused to let her use boiling water, because, come on, I'm not that irresponsible of a parent, so we settled on pink lemonade and sugar cubes. I havent seen Louis. I hope he doesnt get mad that we're using his special sugar cubes for his tea every morning, but we can buy him more if we run out. He says they help with his aura or something like that, but they're just normal cube shaped sugar.

"Would you like some more tea, Mr. Styles?" Harper asks. I'm not completely okay with her calling me that, but its not I'm going to go all Dominant on her ass - bum. I'm trying not to curse. Even though Louis does it all the time, he says I shouldn't and, to be honest, I'm too scared to tell him this. He's so hormonal and I've slept too many times on the couch the past few months.

So I just nod respectively. "Yes, please, and thank you, Lady Harper." She insists I call her this. She gently takes my tiny cup and pours the pink drink in from a white plastic tea pot that also has the yellow princess in a circle in the middle. I need to learn her name.

"This is honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen," a familiar voice calls from the door. I stand up immediately and walk toward the door, taking off the crown and scarf and hand them to Louis. I lean down to kiss his belly, then his lips and forehead.

"Your turn," I tell him and rub his tummy before leaving the room to go have some real tea.


	21. Chapter 20

**Louis' POV**

 

"I feel like a bloated whale," I complain, leaning against Harry.

He wraps his arm around my back and rubs the side of my huge bump. His lips press against my head. I smile and hum in content  
"Well, you're a very pretty bloated whale."

I scoff and say sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

He beams. "No. I really mean it. You're beautiful."

I roll my eyes, and tuck my head under his chin. "You're too sweet for your own good."

He hums. "Thanks."

"And humble," I tell him.

He chuckles and turns my head to connect our lips. I smile slightly as he kitten licks over my mouth. I clamp my lips shut, refusing to let him inside. His large hand snakes down and squeezes my ass. I gasp loudly, panting against his lips as he slips his tongue inside and lifts me up, pulling me onto his lap. I straddle his thighs and wrap my arms around his neck, winding my hands into his long hair.

I moan as he ruts up against me, fire igniting in my belly. No matter how many times we do this, I always get the same reaction in me. And I always get the same reaction out of him.

He grips my ass tightly, digging his fingertips into my covered flesh. I roll my hips down against his cock, feeling it fill out underneath me. My bump keeps hitting his stomach. I groan. "Always gets in the way," I whisper against his lips.

"I hear sex speeds up labour," he pants.

"We have guests coming over. I dont feel like popping a baby out right now," I whimper.

"You're two days overdue, sweetheart," he points out.

I growl and lean my forehead against his shoulder. "Ruined the moment."

"You were the one who pointed out we have guests coming over," he says.

I sigh and hug him. Someone knocks on the door. A groan falls from my, no doubtably, red and swollen lips. He whimpers and grips my hips. "I'm getting the door. You're staying here."

He sits me down on the couch next to him and leaves the living room. I grip the arm of the couch and struggle to stand up on my swollen ankles. As soon as I'm up, Harry appears by the opening. He gasps and runs over.

"Sit back down. Right now. Sit down," he demands. I roll my eyes, but let him help me sit.

"Can I speak to you in the kitchen, please?" Zayn commands of Harry, appearing by the doorway. Harry nods and kisses my forehead before disappearing. Niall comes in with Amelia in his arms, and sits right next to me

I coo at my goddaughter before groaning in pain

"You okay?" He ask as he rubs my back with his free arm.

I whimper and nod. He shakes his head unconvinced. "Don't lie to me." He says and I groan.

"I'm fine," I whisper. "Just cramps."

He doesn't believe me but goes with it. We talk for about twenty minutes about pregnancy and babies and Harper and Connor and other shit before another knock is heard. I sigh, assuming Harry is busy with Zayn.

After taking a while to stand up, and taking Niall's hand for help, I waddle slowly to the door, seeing Liam and Sophia with their newborn through the glass panels.

I smile brightly as I open the door, Sophia immediately squealing and wrapping her arms around my waist, holding me close. "Oh My God, you're so cute!" She squeals, smiling beautifully.

I blush and pull back, looking down at my bump. "Thank you." She coos and rubs my back. "Come on in." I open the door wider and move to the side, letting Liam and Sophia inside.

Liam rubs my shoulder as he walks by after putting Joshua down. "You feeling alright? You're looking a little pale."

I shake my head and close the door. "Oh no, I'm fine," I insist.

He gives me a small smile and grabs Sophia's hand, walking into the living room where he left Joshua in his carrier. I follow slowly, one arm wrapped around my stomach, my hand sprawled across the bottom of my bump.

As I waddle into the living room, I see Sophia sitting on Liam's lap, Niall on Zayn's and Harry sitting on the couch. I sit next to him. He pulls me close and nuzzles his face in my neck. I rub his back smiling at his adorableness.

We speak for a long while and soon Sophia is sitting on the floor playing Barbies with Harper and Connor is asleep on my lap. Well, Harry's lap, but his head is on top of my bump while I play with his hair.

I whimper curling into Harry further. I bury my face in his neck and breath heavily. "You okay, babe?" Harry asks and I nod. Harry rubs over my back and baby bump.

"Niall?" I ask softly. He looks up at me. "Can you come with me to the restroom?"

He frowns. "But you know - "

"Please," I plead, eyes wide. And he knows its more than just going to the restroom. He nods and stands from the couch, helping me.

We leave the living room receiving worrying looks from everyone.

When we get to the hallway, I pull Niall to the side, hugging him as close as we can get. "I don't feel good, Niall."

He holds me. "Its okay, its okay. What hurts?"

"Just my stomach. And my head a bit. But I'm scared I'm in labour. Do you think I am?" I ask frantically.

He smiles lopsidedly and nods, pulling back to place one hand on my stomach and the other on my head. "You're fine. But you have a fever. Louis. You need to calm down. You're two days late so maybe you are but you need to calm down"

I smile. "Thank you. I feel a lot better. Though maybe I should tell Harry. Just in case"

He nods and takes my hand, leading us back. He sits back on Zayn's lap as I sit next to Harry."You okay boo?" He asks and I nod, wincing as another cramp hits. He looks worriedly but I wave him off as I engage in conversation with everyone else.


	22. Chapter 21

**Harry's POV**

 

When I'm woken up the following morning, its to Harper tugging on my arm. "Papa! Papa!"

I groan and bury my face in my pillow. "No, Harp. I don't wanna play. Ask Ma," I grumble.

"Its about Ma! Told mwe to gwet woo," she exclaims.

"For what?" I mumble.

"Said hwurts. Ma hwurts!"

I jump up. "What? Where is he?"

"Kwitchen!" Harper explains. I rush past her and run down the hall, straight to the kitchen. Louis is hunched over with his back facing me, his knuckles digging into the counter as a muffled groan leaves his lips. His head falls down as he pants.

"Lou! What's happening?" I scream and dash over, setting a hand on his lower back. I see that his stomach has dropped considerably and my mouth falls open, a gargled noise falling from my mouth.

He gasps and lays his head back against my shoulder, his eyes fluttering close. "Get me. To the hospital," he grits out.

I nod immediately, lifting him into my arms bridal style. Harper runs after us as I nearly sprint to the door.

"Papa! Ma! Where going?" She yells after us.

"The baby is coming. So we're gonna go to the hospital. Liam and Soph will be over soon to watch you. Be good. And do exactly as we planned. What's the plan?" I briefed her.

"Lock door and go to Connor. Lili and Soph have a key. They will come right in," she repeats my earlier instruction obidiently.

Louis groans and throws his head back, his face screwing up in pain.

"Good. Good girl. Lock the door behind us. Wish Ma luck," I say.

She rushes forward. I lean down slightly so she can kiss Louis' cheek. "Good wuck, Ma."

"Thank you, baby," he smiles weakly.

With that we are out the door. I hear the door lock behind us as I hurry Lou to the car and slip him into the passenger seat and buckle him in.

The ride is nerve-wrecking and filled with his squeezing the life out of my hand and me encouraging him through contractions. I've done this before, yes, but that doesnt make it any less scary.

Louis lets out a loud, high-pitched scream, holding onto his bump right when I open the door for to take him out. I reach over and unbuckle him, picking him up.

"I-its close," he pants as we get inside the ER. I nod. "R-right between my legs."

Two nurses immediately rush up to us, one with a wheelchair. I sit Louis down on the chair and follow the nurses as they run to the maternity ward.

"How long has he been in labour?" The one not pushing the wheelchair asks.

"I-I...I don't know. My daughter woke me up and when I got out to the kitchen, he looked pretty far in," I explain frantically.

She nods and writes some stuff down on her clipboard before following the other nurse into a private room, setting Lou's wheelchair by the bed. I wrap my arm under his knees and the other around his back, picking him up to lay him down. He moans in pain, his eyes clenched tightly.

I rub his forehead as a doctor comes in, checking him quickly. "8. You're so close. When did labour start?" He asks, sitting on his rolly chair.

"Uh uh...'bout 3..." he moans again, laying his head down against the pillow.

I check the clock on the wall. 8:34. My mouth falls open. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You went to sleep late. I didnt want to bother you," Louis says quietly.

"Didn't want to bother me?" I exclaim. "Didn't want to bother me by telling me you were about to pop a baby?"

He shrugs.

"I'll come back in thirty minutes," the doctor says and leaves the room.

I sigh and kneel down beside his bed, resting my head on the sheets next to his shoulder as he groans for the next thirty minutes.

When the doctor comes back, he deems Louis ready and we move him to the other chair, setting his feet in the stirrups. Louis lays his head back against the headboard as I'm changed unto scrubs and have to wash my hands up to my elbows before going up to him and taking his small, shaking hand in my large, warm one.

He sends me a grateful smile. "Ready?"

I beam, kissing his sweaty forehead. "The question is if you're ready."

He nods, smiling. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Me too," I whisper.

"Push for ten seconds when you get your next contraction," the doctor demands.

Louis whips his head to look at him. "I know what to fucking do!" He snaps. "I've done this may more times than you have!"

I chuckle at the doctors offended expression before Louis lets out a screech and begins baring down. I look down at him as his face contorts in pain, my heart aching for him. I would switch roles with him in an instant, but, sadly, I can't.

Louis stops suddenly, panting with his pink tongue poking out. I rub the sweat from his brow when he begins to push again. Soon the doctor announces the head is out and the rest is a blur to me.

What pulls me from my dream is the loud cry of my son. My mouth falls open as Louis slumps back against the chair, panting and sweaty. The doctor passes the small boy to a nurse to clean him and weigh him and go through the routine while we clean Lou up and get him settled in the bed. He falls asleep before the nurse gets back, but not me. No, how could I?

I send a quick group text out to basically everyone we knew together, saying that our baby had been born.

The nurse returns quietly, poking her head inside before emerging completely, a soft smile on her lips. A small blue bundle in her arms. I smile immediately and rush to stand up, but she stops me with a single look. She walks quietly over, bouncing him.

"He's awake," she says softly, gently handing him to me. I cradle him, a soft cooing noise falling from my lips. His mossy green eyes stare up at me, his wispy, feathery light hair a small mop on his head.

He reaches up with a tiny hand for me, his fingers wrapping around a lock of my hair as I coo over him, trying my best not to cry. A small tear slips down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly.

"Hey, tough guy," a voice chides.

I look up softly at Louis, more tears falling from my eyes. I smile tearfully at him. "Lou!" I cry. "He's so perfect, Lou. Oh My God, you did so good, baby. Oh God!"

He smiles back at me weakly. I stand up and sit next to him on the bed, my feet on the tiled ground and body twisted to lean down and show him. He immediately starts crying as our childs green eyes land on him and widen, wiggling around under the blanket.

"Can I hold him?" Louis whispers, wiping his wet cheek.

I chuckle and gently set him in Louis' cradled arms. "You gave birth to him. Of course you can hold him."

He smiles gratefully at me before pulling down the blanket slightly, revealing the babys chin.

I pull my legs up so I'm laying next to him, his head nestled into my shoulder as I wrap my arm around him, both my loves finally in my arms again.


	23. Chapter 22

Louis' POV

We decided on Riley. Multiple names were thrown around, but we finally came to our top two - Riley and Tristan. So we call him Riley Tristan Styles.

I currently am sitting up in the hospital bed, Riley attached to my nipple as he eats and I coo to him. He looks up at me with his big green eyes and I smile softly down at him. He quickly gets bored and looks elsewhere as he eats. I chuckle lightly and scoop down to kiss his forehead.

I had to basically force Harry to leave to go to the cafeteria to eat something. He hasn't eaten since Liam and Sophia came over three days ago, having spent all his time in the room with me. He started to look a little pale, so I kicked him out and told him not to come back until he ate something.

A little knock sounds at the door. I whip my head up to see Liam and Sophia holding Joshua. Harper immediately runs over, squealing, with Connor closely behind. She climbs onto the bed and crawls up to me, Connor copying her actions, just slower.

I press a finger to my lips, seeing Riley has fallen asleep on my chest, his pink lips still around my nipple. He reminds me so much of Harry. I smile softly as Harper mimics me and shows Connor, making sure he knows to be quiet.

"Meet Riley. This is your brother," I whisper, removing him from my chest and tilting my body slightly to show them. Harper shuffles closer and examines him.

She reaches up and cups her hand over her mouth, to shield her words from Riley as she whispers in my ear, "Looks like Papa."

I smile. "I know, huh?"

Connor just silently peeks over the blanket at Riley, inspecting him. I smile as they both just stare at him. He starts whimpering softly and I quietly gasp. I forgot to burp him. I throw the rag over my shoulder and lay him down, rubbing and patting his back. He lets out two little burps and I deem him okay, laying him back in my arms.

His big eyes stare at the new people, Harper and Connor, before he loses interest and peeks back up at me. Sophia comes closer to me, as does Liam, who gently coos down at the baby as he sets his own son in the carseat on the floor.  Soph smiles wide when she sees him.

"Oh my God, Louis!" She squeals softly. "He's so cute. Looks just like Harry, oh my Gosh, babe!"

Louis beams and tilts slightly to show Liam, who sags with a coo. "Oh God, Lou...he's so gorgeous."

Louis nods violently. "Yeah. Looks just like Harry. He's so pretty. Has the same lips, eyes, nose..."

"I hope he acts like you," a voice comes from the doorway. All eyes snap to look up at Harry as he pushes off the doorjam with his hip. He strides across the room, power and the demand of attention radiating off of him. His chin raised, to let Liam and Sophia know that this is his family and no one elses and he will not stand for any funny business.

Louis just beams at him, watching his confident walk as he rounds the bed, going over to him. He loves, bathes in the way he makes Harry feel and he loves the way he shows it. He dominates the small man and his confidence shines like the brightest star. He loves how possessive Harry gets and how that is his way of showing how proud he is of his small husband. He loves making Harry proud and loves when he bares his children. It connects them in more ways than one and Louis prides himself in being the man to bare his children and give him his family.

He can't wait to give him more. Many more. With, hopefully, no drama.

And he always loves being pregnant, so that's a plus.

Harry lays down next to him and wraps his arm around both him and his son, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"Papa!!" Harper squeals and lumbers over Louis to get to her father. Louis huffs, wincing, when she knees his lower stomach.

"Harper!" Harry exclaims, grabbing her around the waist to pick her off of Louis. "Be careful with Ma! He just had your brother. He hurts a bit down there. Can you say sorry?"

Harper pouts and leans over to kiss Louis' cheek. "Sorry, Ma."

"Its okay, baby," Louis soothes her. Connor cuddles into his side, his head still above the blanket so he can look at Riley, still skeptical. Harper snuggles into Harry's side, nuzzling into him.

Niall and Zayn burst through the door. Well, Niall does. Zayn follows slower with the baby in tow on his hip and the carseat in his hand. Niall gasps and runs over, crowding over Connor and Louis, his mouth hanging open. Connor looks up at his Uncle for a while before looking back down at his brother. Riley has somehow fallen asleep in all the visits, his fist bunched up by his cheek and his mouth open slightly, letting out soft noises.

Niall coos and touches his hair before kissing Louis' head. "He's so perfect, babe. Absolutely amazing. Just like Harry."

Louis beams in pride. "You should see his eyes. Just like his." He leans further into Harry and gazes up at him, smiling lazily. His lips part in a soft yawn. He smacks his lips together.

"Alright, love, you've had enough for today," Harry decides, plucking Riley from his grip. Louis whines for his baby, only getting silenced by a kiss.

Louis settles against his lover, his children surrounding him, all warm and sated and happy. He couldn't ask for more.


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since I updated this so I finally finished it. Thanks for reading

 

 

Louis' POV

 

"Mummy!Mummy!Wake up mummy! Its your birthday!" I hear my 6 year old Connor shout in my ear. I grin sleepily as Connor shakes my side. I pretend to be asleep , trying not to giggle as he huffs and whines. "Mummy wake up! Papa made pancakes and wont let us have any if I don't wake you up!" He says and finally I give in and pull him onto the bed and begin tickling his sides.

"So thats why you woke me up! You just want pancakes!" I say laughing as he giggles and tries pushing me away. "Mu-ummy sto-op!" He shouts in between laughter. I grin letting go of his side and kiss his cheek. "You okay now?" I ask as he wipes his tears after calming down. "Yes mummy. Happy birthday." He says and wraps his arm around my neck. I smile squeezing him. "Thank you baby. Lets go downstairs and get some pancakes." I say and he grins jumping of the bed and pulling me gently with him.

When we exit the room I immediately smell the pancakes and my stomach grumbles with hunger. As we reach downstairs I hear the patter of Riley's feet trudging towards me. "Mama! Is you birfday! Happy birfday!" He shouts and I smile as he struggles to wrap his arms around my middle. I grin down at the 4 year old who looks like a carbon copy of Harry with his green eyes and long curly hair.

"Yes it is. Thank you baby." I smile as he lets go of me. "Where's papa and Harper?" I ask as both Riley and Connor latch onto my legs. "Kitchen make pancakes." Is Riley's reply. I nod and make my way to the kitchen with my two boys latched on to my legs . When I enter the kitchen I begin feeling nostalgic as I watch Harper and Harry work side by side as Harry helps Harper cut some strawberries.

Seeing her using something as simple as a knife makes me realize my baby girl isn't a baby anymore.

"Papa! Mummy's wake we have pancakes now!" Connor shouts and Harry looks up and smiles when he sees me. "Happy birthday baby."He says coming towards me and plants a kiss on my cheek."Thank you Hazzy." I say blushing. "Happy birthday Mummy."Harper says and wraps her arms around my middle . "Thank you sweetheart. I see you've made some pancakes! Are they for me?" I ask and she raises her eyebrows at me.

"You know they are for you mummy." She says shaking her head and I chuckle at her. "Well technically they are not only for mummy." Harry says as he kneels in front of me and lifts my shirt and kisses my 5 month belly. "They're for mummy and the babies." He says and I smile down at him. "Don't forget they for us too. I wait too long for pancakes." Connor says and I can't help but laugh.

"I guess we should get to feeding them Hazza." I say and Harry shakes his head fondly handing Connor plate of pancakes. We all sit down at the table and dig into the delicious pancakes. I moan rubbing my belly as the babies kick happily as I eat. "These are delicious." I say and Harry smiles.

After the delicious breakfast, I'm pulled into the lounge by Riley and Connor. "Presents mummy!" Is what they say as I sit down on the couch.

"You guys know I said I didn't want anything." I say glaring at Harry. He holds his hands up. "I didn't get you anything. The kids did." He says and I roll my eyes, smiling at Connor as he hands me a bag.

"Open!" He says and I chuckle at the excited smile on his face. I sigh pulling the paper out the bag and gasp revealing 2 outfits for the twins. "Looks like papa's picture on his arm."Connor says and I smile at Harry. "These are beautiful. I know Little Eli and Ellie are going to love them." I say rubbing my belly as the twins kick about.

"Thank you my babies." I say kissing each of their heads. "You're welcome mummy. Now we got more!" Connor says and I pretend to be annoyed but I'm actually touched they got me anything.

Harper shyly sits next to me as she hands me a nicely wrapped gift. Harry must have helped with this.

"It's not like fancy or anything. We thought you might like it. Papa helped us put it together." She says nervously so I kiss her cheeks. "I'll love it no matter what okay?" I say and she nods smiling. I begin unwrapping the flat gift, gasping at every piece I tear off revealing the gift.

It's a frame with a collage of me and the kids through the years. I can't help but tear up at it. "Oh my god. This is beautiful. I can't believe you put this together!!" I say wiping a stray tear.

I run my hands down the pictures, smiling at them. There's one picture from when I was at the doctor's for a check up. It was when I went to get an ultrasound for Connor. I had no idea Harry had taken a picture. There's one where I'm holding Harper in her room at 2 in the morning after she woke up. I remember I was looking down at her,singing softly as I lull her to sleep.

There's one of me holding Riley after I had just given birth. I yelled at Harry for taking the picture because I was all sweaty and puffy but this picture is actually really beautiful.

I notice there's a few open spaces as I drag my fingers through the pictures. "Those are for when the twins come. We want pictures of them in it too " Harper says and my heart swells 3 times.

"This is the best gift I have ever received. You put so much thought into it and I absolutely love it. Thank you. Come give me a hug!" I say and all my babies crowd around, careful of the bump as they snuggle into me .

I hear the click of a camera and look to see Harry smiling as he looks down at the the camera. His eyes lift to see mine and I smile. "I love you." I mouth and he grins. "I love you too." He mouths back and can't help the butterflies in my belly.

So many years together and I love Him the same. He wanted control of me and I wanted his love. Now He controls my heart, and I will never stop loving him.


End file.
